The Monster Child
by Cassiel21
Summary: Lark a young boy who gets bullied for being different from the other children his age, his aunt is going to send him away so he runs away when he meets some one like him that's when secrets and lies are about to be revealed when this monster takes him to his world he thought he was in hell before little did he know he was stepping a into real hell! Paring LarkxTepes
1. Prologue

Prologue

A boy with blonde hair walked out of his house, the afternoon wind blew his hair gently. He looked up and immediately shielded his eyes._** 'Ah, I forgot how much the sun hurts my eyes and makes me hot'**_he thought, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He took a deep breath, coughed and sighed, "It's hard to breathe too." he growled under his breath. Suddenly, two children his age stood in front of him. They were five year olds like him. The difference between him and them was that the boy, whose name was Lark, had blonde hair. Unlike the others, he had pure red eyes, pale skin and fangs, and he's also more athletic than the other children, being able to run a little faster than them the children in front of him had blue and green eyes respectively, and the boy was throwing sharp rocks at him again!

For as long as he could remember, he had killed his mother from the inside out. When he was a baby, they called him a monster because of his eyes. As he got older it was because, instead of regular human teeth, he grew fangs like that of a monster's and for unknown reasons his skin turned as pale as a ghost making it even worse. Two months ago when he turned five, his caretakers told him that his mother was married but saw a handsome monster and coupled with him, resulting in him being born. But that was not the worst of it.

Lark could kind of understand it: his mother was married, saw another man "monster", got together, and he was born. But what was said next shattered his short world: It was a one night thing. His father, the "red monster", supposedly abandoned his mother and him that same night. Now lying on the ground with blood running down his small face, he looked up at the boy who had silver hair and blue eyes with a disgusted look on his face, and his twin sister hiding behind him with the same hair but with green eyes. "You monster! How many times do I have to tell you to get out of this village, monsters like you don't belong here so get out!

Lark struggled to get on his feet, "And how many times do I have to tell you, Yoko. I'm not a monster."Yoko laughed, "Not a monster? Look at mine and Yuki's teeth and eyes and look at your red eyes and fangs. Only monsters have those. You're a monster so GET OUT!"

Lark's POV

I felt a bolt of pain hit me when his foot connected with my stomach and I slipped into the warm darkness. When I woke up, the sun was already setting. Looking around, I was much further than I thought I was. "I must get home quick and finish the laundry." I ran home and started hanging the laundry. I could hear my caretakers saying something about give me up to something called an orphanage. I was treated badly here but who knows what I'd be treated like there! No need to think. There was only one answer: run away.

When I was finished with the laundry, it was completely dark outside. I sighed, now knowing that in the dark, my eyes glowed a crimson red. Whenever I looked at anybody with these eyes I would get slapped and they'd run away screaming "Monster!". I shook the memories away wishing light would come, knowing that the glowing would disappear turning to a plain red. I peeked in the room and seeing that they were asleep, I headed to my unsealed hang out spot: a hillside under a cherry blossom tree with a house behind it.

I sat down, wondering what I would do next, when I heard someone approaching me from behind. I whipped around and saw a boy about my age, maybe little older, with black hair. But it was the glowing crimson eyes and fangs that caught my attention. The boy looked just as surprised as I was, the next thing I knew he was grabbing my face and asking if I was a vampire or something. I thought to myself _**'He has red eyes and fangs like me. Could this vampire thing be also a monster that the humans call me? So I'm the same'**_ I looked at him and said "I think I am, my name is Lark Alfen. What's yours?" The boy looked at me for a minute. Then, with a smile on his face, he said "My name is..."

Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 Please comment!

By Vlad Chepesh


	2. The Child Born Of A Broken Contract

Chapter 1

Previously

I thought to myself '_**He has red eyes and fangs like me. Could this vampire thing be also a monster that the humans call me? so I'm the same'**_I looked at him and said "I think I am, my name is Lark Alfen. What's yours?" The boy looked at me for a minute. Then, with a smile on his face, he said "My name is...

"Setz. What's a pure-blood vampire like you doing here?"_** 'Pure-blood? What's that is that what he is**_?' I thought. "I was born here. I've lived here all my life but I hate it here. I'm running away." The boy looked at me with a funny look on his face "What are those marks on your face, I've never seen anyone with them before?" I turned away, "I don't know. I was born with them along with my pale skin. I don't want to talk about it, I got made fun of a lot because of both." He looked as if he was thinking. Then he said "I overheard my father say that vampires use to live here, your parents must have been vampires that lived here. If you're running away, why not come with me? Only vampires live in my world." I didn't even have to think about my answer. "OK let's go" I said eagerly getting up.

We walked into the house. "So do I have to do like dishes and stuff?" I asked Setz. He looked at me like I had two heads. "No I have maids and servants that will take care of that, you can just relax." He opened a door filled with stairs every which way and a door at the top but I accidentally tripped and the last thing I saw and heard was the cold step and Setz calling my name in horror!

When I awoke I was in a bed. When I walked outside my stomach wasn't feeling well. I looked up and the sky was red and I just started to run but before I knew it, it was too late I fell off a cliff and I blacked out again. I woke up again in the bed. I slowly looked around and saw a young woman in her early 30's. She turned around. "Oh, you're awake." I noticed right away she had red eyes like me, but they had a little pink in them but all the same they were like mine. The next thing I knew she was in my face, "Boy, by any chance are you from the outer world? Your blood smells like a human. I haven't smelled that in years." I looked confused, "Outer...world, what's that?" She then moved back with a startled and somewhat terrified look on her face.

Angela's POV

What is this? This child has pureblooded eyes, no, not just that, he has baby fangs growing and I've seen manna inside him too. But putting those things aside, the most confusing and terrifying thing about this child is he definitely has human blood in his body yet his skin is pale. Only pureblooded first generation vampires have that skin color and it's not supposed to be hereditary. And those tribal marks. Only one vampire has those but it's impossible, just what is…? It is not unheard of, of humans and vampire's fornicating in the past because the races could not produce but they stopped doing that hundreds of years ago. And the vampire with those markings would never think of doing any of that! He hates humans, so then how? I looked at the child, and thought to myself 'No, it can't be it's never happened in all of existence.' Could this child be the first child born of the broken contract in existence?

Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 Please comment!

By Vlad Chepesh


	3. The Monster Child's Father Revealed

Chapter 2

Previously

And the vampire with those markings would never think of doing any of that! He hates humans, so then how? I looked at the child, and thought to myself _**'No, it can't be, it's never happened in all of existence.' Could this child be the first child born of the broken contract in existence**_?

Larks POV

When I looked at this woman pulling away from me she had looked startled and I definitely noticed the horrified look on her face, I got that look a lot in the so called 'outer world'. When I couldn't take that look anymore I had to say something, "Excuse me, but can you please stop looking at me like I'm a piece of trash? I know I'm a monster but I hate that look. I got it for five years from the humans and I don't want to see it anymore." She then looked at me like I had grown another head.

Angela's POV

I looked at him with sadness, "Sorry," I said, "what happened to your parents?" He looked at me and said "Well when I asked the adults, they would glare at me and said I killed my mommy from the inside out and my daddy left my mommy and me before I was born." _**'His mother must have died giving birth to him since humans can't survive giving birth to vampire children.' **_I thought, 'Usually when a human gets pregnant with a vampire child, which is rare, the mother and the vitas dies. This is the first time in existence that a child lived, _**the father definitely came over here and I know where he and his clan are. Maybe I should**_…'

Lark's POV

I looked up and she was smiling, "How rude of me, I didn't even tell you my name. My name is Angela Elizabeth but you can call me Angela *nuna* if you want. And your name is?" "Oh, my name's Lark Alfen." I saw her give me a strange look. 'Given who his father is, I doubt that is his real name.' She thought. "Well Lark, how would you like to meet my friend and the ruler of the realm we life in?" l looked at her confused but said ok. After our chat she told me quickly about the five races and I was to be a vampire who was, for unknown reasons, abandoned so I didn't know my clan or if I was nobility, which was true.

After that I got dressed, which I had many different clothes to pick from. I had on a nice red buttoned down shirt with black khaki pants that went down to my little knees, white ankle socks and black shoes. Angela then walked in and smiled. She leads me outside and a carriage pulled up. We got in and were off. Angela nuna suddenly asked me, "Lark, what's your favorite color?" I had to think for a bit. "That would have to be red." Angela sighed and looked out the window and thought _**'Red is it? He really is that man's son.'**_ As she was thinking, a mansion came into view and the carriage stopped. We got out and two werewolves were standing by the door along with some maids and butlers. I hid behind Angela nuna.

We walked up to them and the werewolf with pink hair looked down at me "And who is this child... your skin is-?"Lark," Angela interrupted, "why don't you go inside and get something to eat?" I nodded and took a werewolf maid's hand and walked inside.

Angela's POV

Nargel looked at me sternly, "What is going on Angela?" "I found that boy in front of my doorstep. He's from the outer world." Nagel sighed, "It looks like he's more vampire than human though" "Yes. His mother died giving birth to him as you probably guessed and his father left him before he was born. I know who it is and he's here." Nargel looked at me as if wanting to know. "He has the markings. They come and go depending on his moods." Nargel's eyes went wide then a look of disgust crossed his face, "You can't mean him?!" "I'm afraid so. It's just as we feared, this child is the son of Vlad Tepes."

Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 Please comment!

*Nuna* - Big Sister used by younger boys


	4. The Confrontation

Chapter 3

Previously

'Nergel's eyes went wide and then a look of disgust crossed his face, "You can't mean him?!" "I'm afraid so. It's just as we feared, this child is the son of Vlad Tepes."

Lark's POV

I was sitting in a huge dining room with a chandelier hanging over the table and flowers and candles in the middle of said tale with all the food you could imagine. There were butlers and maids all around. I was eating the food when they came in. They walked over to me; the werewolf named Nargel, I believe looked at me and said "So child is it to your liking?" I looked down and looked at the food and gave him a look I don't think I could understand. "It's really good compared to nuna's but…" I looked away, he said nothing but I knew by the way he looked at me that he wanted me to continue. "Ever since my teeth grew in and I began eating this food...it is good it's just not satisfying." I saw nuna and Nargel look at each other with worried looks and knew something wasn't right. Next it was Angela who spoke and what she said annoyed me, "Lark, you're going to have to stay here for a while and meet someone ok? Can you do that?" I said yes though I had my fingers crossed behind my back, no way was I staying here and missing out on all the fun. An hour later we saw her off, I carefully watched which way the carriage went.

Angela's POV

I had already been traveling half way there when I remembered about Lark's taste, '_**How odd, a child born from a human and a vampire. I thought he would crave human food because he has human blood but it seem like he's more like his father. Those symptoms are signs that he will someday reject human food altogether and want blood. I must do something**_.' I was suddenly dragged out of my thoughts with an abrupt holt. I looked to my left and saw it: the resolute clan mansion. It was huge, said to be four stories and over two hundred rooms, even a fifty foot pool if that were true. Who knew, but the resolute and Elizbet mansions were the biggest. I walked to the door and got some glares along the way. The huge red black door opened, a werewolf with a child around Lark's age that looked exactly like his mother was hiding behind his mother. "What do you want Angela?" "I don't want any trouble I just want to speak with your leader Persilla, it is very important." She gave me a disgusted look and let me in and led the way. I noticed the child never let go of her dress. We came into a room and there were about a dozen vampires of different races siting around. "Lord Tepes, Angela is here to see you." That's when I saw him; he had red hair, dressed in red dress pants and a red shirt to go with it, and those markings-the same ones Lark gets when he gets angry or scared but that's not the only similarity. If you were to cut his hair short they would have the same hair style and red eyes. They were definitely father and son. Tepes turned and looked at me, what he said made me shiver in fear. "What do you want Angela?"

Lark's POV

By the time I reached the huge red house it felt like hours. I looked around and thought, _**'it's so big, and how am I going to get in**_?' Then I saw it: an open window. I walked over making sure to avoid the vampires outside. When I finally peeked in the open window, I saw tons of people including Angela crowded around someone though I couldn't see who it was. That's when I heard a man's voice and for some reason sounded familiar even, though I'm pretty sure we've never met say "What do you want Angela?" in a chilling voice that made me shiver and, unfortunately, in that moment I lost my grip and fell.

Angels POV

I heard his question and was going to answer when I heard a crash and saw Lark lying on the floor underneath the open window. "LARK!?" I saw him hold his head and begin to cry. I ran over to him and I tried to quiet him, that's when I heard footsteps behind me. "Angela what's going on, what are you doing here and who is that child?"

Enjoy Chapter 3 Please comment!


	5. Lies And Deceit

Chapter 4

Previously

I saw him hold his head and begin to cry. I ran over to him and I tried to quiet him, that's when I heard footsteps behind me. "Angela what's going on, what are you doing here and who is that child?"

Everyone in the room quitted down immediately and looked at the scene in front of them there leader, the trader succubus and a walling child. "Well Angela I'll ask you again what are you doing here and the child who's is it?" Angela looked down looked down when she noticed stopped crying, when she didn't know. '_**What should I say I can't tell him the truth he'll kill Lark for sure, there is only one thing to do' **_"He is mine" Priscilla laughed "oh please don't that's funny that boy I saw his eyes there pure red and you just woke up from your two hundred year nape five years ago, if you're going to lie please do better."

Larks POV

I was crying because of the pain in my head but when I heard that man's familiar voice it somehow soothed the pain and I as quite. However even though I was calm I could feel the fear in Angela noona's voice. Then I heard the female werewolf's words and my mood changed from calm to angry and I looked up at her and said " hey you *jenchehaneun* leave my *noona* alone!" however what I didn't know was the markings on my face that appear depending on my mood had appeared. I was told by the chief elder in the outer world that I was born with these strange markings on my face and they disappeared a few minutes later. Nobody thought of it because they didn't reappear until three years later when I got angry some adults were beating me it wasn't until nuna told me they appear based on my mood.

Everyone looked in fear and shock. "Angela what game is this, what the hell are you playing at?" Angela stood up placed Lark in front of her. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about this child is yours. found at my door step Setz Navarus son found him in the outer world he was being bulled, beaten and tortured by humans every day for five years" Tepes looked down at Lark who was still looking angry at Priscilla so you could only see the side of his face but the tribal makes he bore was there. What is the meaning of this?" Tepes asked.

Larks POV

I was glaring at the female werewolf when I heard the familiar guy's voice and again it was chilling and angry 'geez is this guy ever happy' I thought I turned and looked at him I noticed he had the same marks on his face as I did but hey there is lots of people with the same eyes so who knows only one way to find out. "Hey you old man are you my *appa* or not do you know my *eomma* Florian?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. The man with red hair looked irritated "No I'm not … didn't catch your name." "Oh it is Lark." He looked surprised then mad. "Is that so?" Well the guy was still in thought I thought now was time get out of here. The guy may seem familiar but he was definitely a loony. Noona you heard he said he isn't my father we should go and look some were else I'm hungry and…." At that moment I yawned.

Angela's POV

I was close by watching the whole conversation but I was shocked when Tepes answered no I knew he was lying he was definitely the father he was the only one with those markings and when he reacted at Larks name I had a feeling that wasn't his real name a whatever it is Tepes chose it and he wasn't happy the wasn't being addressed by it. But why lie about it if his clan knew about it they would be happy who cares the race, he is there leaders child and the first and only one of his kind he a miracle for heaven's sake. No there is definitely another reason he's hiding. When I heard Lark speaking I came out of my thoughts I heard him say they should leave. I knew lies were being spread but I played along and look his hand and headed out.

Tepes POV

I watched as they were heading out the child was practically falling over due to sleep. "Wait it is getting late stay the night here the child looks tiered you can leave tomorrow." They both turned Angela nodded but said nothing the boy was almost asleep Angela's nagging not to sleep standing up they only thing keeping him. I noticed his markings had long sense disappeared and thought ' _**so they appear and disappear based on what mood the child is in, based on today I say anger and fear are the bases that set it off interesting**_.' I watched them go up stairs to the guest room to rest for the night. "Seeing as the boy is alone his mother probably died to think he survived I thought he would have died along with her mmm what to do?"

Tepes turned and noticed everyone at long scattered except one a small vampire child named Liz standing in the door way. "Liz you may an immortal but your still only a two hundred and fifty year old child now go to bed." She curtsied and went to bed. Tepes started the hike up to the fourth floor were the clan members slept and planned to retire for the night we'll thinking what to do the next day.

Enjoy Chapter 4 Please Comment!

*Noona* Big Sister used by younger boys

*jenchehaneun* Doggy

*appa* Daddy

*eomma* Mommy


	6. The Beginning Of Nightmares

Chapter 5

Previously

Tepes started the hike up to the fourth floor where the clan members slept and planned to retire for the night while thinking what to do the next day.

Lark's POV

I woke from the sound of a bird chirping outside. I sat up and looked around and noticed a few things; one, I was lying in a huge bed with silky red sheets and two, I was wearing red matching pajamas. _**'What is up with the color red? First that guy's clothes now the bed and pajamas.**_'' I thought. I got up and headed out the door quietly and I could tell it was early. It was about 5:00 in the morning since the sky is red during the day and purple at night and right now it was purple with a tint of red. It was so quiet I was probably the only one awake. I walked to the stairs but an open door caught my eye; I was going to go to it but something else caught my eye. A girl about my height was standing across the hall in a white night gown. "Who are you?"

Liz's POV

I saw the boy come out of his room and watched him walk toward the stairs and stop and stare at the open door. I suppose he heard me because he looked at me and asked who I was. "I am Liz, a two hundred and fifty year old pureblooded vampire, you?" He looked shocked, probably because he thought I was the same age as him.

Lark's POV

"I am Lark Alfen. I'm five years old and I'm a… pureblood vampire." I said after remembering that Angela told me to say that to people since I'm more vampire than human. "I was just going to go in there, want to come?" I saw the uncertainty in her eyes and told her I'd take the blame. She then followed.

We went in the room and it was filled with paper and books. We spend an hour looking around when I looked out the window, the sky was a bright red indicating daytime. Then something caught my eye; a book, no, diary perhaps. I was going to go over to it when I felt a chill in the air and looked over at the door. The man dressed in red I now know as Vlad Tepes was standing in the doorway and he was not pleased. "Liz, what are you doing, this room is off limits you know that?" That's when I jumped in taking the blame like I said I would, "It's my fault! I asked Liz to come explore with me and-" 'SLAP' and that's when I felt it, the sting on my face and hot tears falling down my face. '_**He slapped me across the face**_?' I thought Tepes looked at me with anger "Don't ever come in here again."

Liz's POV

I watched the whole thing. I saw the look of shock when Lark was slapped across the face and the tears fall, _**'Poor child**_.' I thought. When I saw Sir Tepes leave I went over to him, "I'm sorry, he is always like that. It is not just you, he even hits the adults. Shall we go eat breakfast? I think you guys are leaving today."

Lark's POV

After Tepes left, I began to leave and looked back at the big diary and thought, '_**I have to get back here. I know that hold secrets I'm looking for but how**_?'

Liz and I went down stairs into the dining area. Everyone was there already, waiting. They sat down. I sat down next to Angela noona and Liz sat on the left side of Tepes who was at the head of the table and we all began to eat our breakfast which to my stomach's annoyers was human food but I put a happy face and ate. There wasn't a lot of talking while we ate. Afterword's, everyone seemed to go wherever they wanted, well I knew where I need to go. Right back to that diary consequences or not. So I did.

Liz's POV

After I was done eating I followed Lark. It was just as I feared, he was headed right back to place we weren't supposed to go. When I got there I stood in the doorway and saw him holding what looked like a diary.

"You came back for that old thing? You're going to get a beating for that?" He looked over at me startled at first then relaxed probably thinking I was Sir Tepes. "I know this diary has information about me. I can feel it and if reading it tells me who I am, where I come from or at least give me a clue then it's worth the beating or whatever. I've been alone my whole life getting tortured and beaten half to death by humans, I need to know who abandoned me and why." He told me this with a look of pure anger and sadness in his eyes. I sighed and walked over. "Well, what does it say?"

Lark opened the diary and it started to glow. What they didn't know was what they were seeing next, which was a flash of white light and then darkness. When the two woke up what the two would see next would be the most amazing thing they ever saw. Where their questions would be answered yet it would be the most terrifying place where all their nightmares come to life…that is Lark's nightmares.

Please enjoy chapter 5

Please comment!


	7. The Monster Child's Mother Revealed

Chapter 6

Previously

When the two woke up what the two would see next would be the most amazing thing they ever saw. Where their questions would be answered yet it would be the most terrifying place where all their nightmares come to life…that is Lark's nightmares.

Lark's POV

When I awoke it was night time. I could tell because it was dark but what scared me was that the sky was not purple, it was black with stars. I started shaking 'Is this the human world? How and why is it night? Our home may not have a sun to indicate day and night but when we left the sky was red indicating daytime which means it should be daytime here.' I thought panically while looking around for Liz spotting her a few feet away. I ran to her and gently shook her awake, "Liz, wake up" She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

Liz's POV

The last thing I could remember was the light then darkness. When I woke up I saw Lark's terrified face and sat up. "What's wrong?" Before he could tell me I noticed it was dark and there were stars in the sky... the human world? Something felt different about it, I used my magic to change my hair color to blond like Lark's. He asked me why I did that and I told him to confirm my hunch, and just be quiet and keep low until we get out of human eyes.

Lark's POV

Liz and I got a change of matching clothes. Liz made me wear a red dress with white frilly socks and black shoes and a red bow on my head while she wore the same thing. "Why do I have to dress like a girl?" I whined, pouting in the mirror. "Because when I woke up I saw a scene that I saw fifteen years ago. Do you know what that means? It means, Lark that we have come to the past." I took her hand and we walked out. I mean, what humans would notice two noble children?

We walked pretty far when I saw my mom. "Liz look, my mom's there." I pointed to my mom who was wearing a white nightgown. You could tell she was pregnant and going to give birth in a week or less. We were both surprised that she was with Tepes, it looks like they were talking and I could see tears in my mom eyes. We got a little closer and listened.

"I don't understand, I came all this way to tell you and you're telling me I'm lying? It was nine months ago, are you abandoning us? How could you?" Florian said, crying in her hands "And I told you, you must have slept with another man, vampires and humans can't have offspring. Even if it was you it doesn't matter to me, what we did was only to relieve stress and boredom, you understand?" 'SLAP' "It matters to me! And I haven't slept with anyone you jerk." Tepes sighed, "Listen, Florian, you have two options: one, get rid of the kid to be safe and live or two, keep it and die. That's your choice." They both heard sobs coming from the trees.

Lark's POV

I started crying, 'It's all true, what the humans said. My mommy was the only one who loved me. Tepes is my father and he didn't want me, he wanted me dead. I was an accident?' I started to cry louder. "Lark be quiet we'll be-" we heard a noise and looked over and there he was. I hugged Liz tightly. Tepes looked at us, irritated "You two, what are you doing here and where are your parents?! I've never seen you before." still hugging Liz I said, "We're sorry, we were just heading back home." trying to use my best girl voice and holding back my tears. Liz chimed in "Our mom died after giving birth to my little sister five years ago and our dad left us, I'm taking care of us both. I'm two hundred and fifty years old."

Tepes' POV

What the blonde girl said surprised me at first but it is not unnatural for pureblooded vampire children born from first generation parents to gain their parent's immortality when their body reached maturity and when you reach maturity it wasn't like a human's, it varied child to child. 'But I knew they were hiding something because I knew the girl who just spoke was a girl and the one hugging her was a little boy but why dress up the small child in girls' clothing?' "Well you two should head home, the sun will be rising soon." They nodded and I walked away not listening to Florian's pleas.

When Tepes was gone we were going to leave when we heard the woman call to us. We turned and looked at her and saw her turn to us and she then began to cry out in pain and wrap her hands around her stomach.

Liz's POV

I looked at Lark and saw the horror and sadness in his eyes, "Lark, you said that that was your mom right?" I asked him. He said yes then I realized, "Oh no, we need to leave right now!" Lark clung to my arm and asked why, I told him that if that was his mom and she was about to give birth then he could disappear. It was too complicated and too late to explain better, the human was going to give birth soon and practically begging for help. But honestly, what were a couple of vampire kids like us supposed to do? Was going to ask Lark to follow me over to help the woman when we heard a rustling noise in the nearby bushes. I grabbed Lark's arm and dragged him behind a tree. What we saw made me gasp; walking out and toward the human was a baby fox, what that said fox transformed into almost made us pee our pants, though I think Lark did, it was….

Enjoy Chapter 6

Please Comment!


	8. His True Name Is Pt 1

Chapter 7

Previously

I grabbed Lark's arm and dragged him behind a tree. What we saw made me gasp; walking out and toward the human was a baby fox, what that said fox transformed into almost made us pee our pants, though I think Lark did, it was….

Lark's POV

What I saw was impossible, right there standing in front of my mother was Nergal. _**'How can this be? When Mr. Nergal and I met, he acted like it was the first time meeting me**_'. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Negal's voice. "Ok you two, come out. I know you're there."

Liz and I slowly came out, me still clinging to Liz. "You are Nergal?" I said but it turned out more of a question. Nergal looked at me intrigued, "Interesting. I don't recall telling you my name. You two should get home, the sun is going to rise soon." "That's a human woman right? Her eyes aren't red like ours. What's happening, is she ok?" I asked acting like I knew nothing.

Nergal's POV

I heard the woman grown in pain. I knew there was no time, she was going to bring the new blood into this world any minute now. "Human, tell me where do you live." She pointed in the north direction, "You two come with me, and there is no time."

We got to a medium size house where I laid her on the bed. I told the boy to wait outside. After two hours there was a cry and the baby was out and wrapped in a blanket. He had blonde little curls on the top his head. I didn't know the color of his eyes, they had not opened yet. I noticed something was wrong with the mother, her breathing was shallow, and then I understood: she was dying. I walked over to her and saw she was trying to speak. "His... his name will be…" she whispered the name in my ear. I gasped as she told me the name.

Liz's POV

I knew who that baby was, and then I saw him open his eyes. "Mr. Nergal, look. The baby, its eyes, they're open." I saw Nergal look away from the human and whatever they were talking about I didn't know. He looked at the baby but when he saw the red eyes and it didn't seem to phase him, I was concerned. "So what did the human say before she died" Nergal said she told him the child's name which was Lark, but I didn't believe him by his face expression. That must be a fake name to cover up his real name, in other words, to protect him.

Lark's POV

It seemed like hours as I waited when I heard a baby's cry. I signed, '_**I don't have to go in, I know who that baby is so I know what it looks like, and from what the humans said, I could only imagine what was going to happen next. I did not have to see any more, I knew all I had to know**_.' When Liz and Nergal came out with sadden looks on their faces I knew, knew she died because of me. Then I heard a noise outside. Nergal told us to hide so we did on the side of the house. The noise I heard was Tepes; we watched and listened.

Nergal's POV

I stood at the front door. That's when Tepes approached me and asked me what I was doing. I looked at him suspiciously and told him I had just got done delivering a beautiful baby boy and asked him what was he doing here. He looked at me seriously and asked where the child was, I just laughed and asked if he wanted to eat them; after all, he hated them. I then stepped aside and let him pass with a sad look on my face.

Tepes' POV

I walked in the room and saw Florian on the bed with a blanket wrapped over her body. When I saw her face I knew why Nergal had that look. So she died in childbirth, but where is the baby? Did he die as well? I told her not to do it. Suddenly, I heard the beginning of a baby cry and I saw the crib in the corner. I walked over to it and the crib had 'Lark' written on it. What a stupid name, song bird, seriously?

I looked down and saw the child. I didn't know if I should be intrigued or disgusted that there before me was a little baby boy with pale skin like mine and pure blood red eyes also like mine but what made my stomach turn was that disgusting smell of human blood. I picked him up gently and noticed he had stopped crying and was kicking and flailing around giggling in my arms. '_**Could it be that he knows who I am or does he just like being held**_?' he thought.

He walked over to Florian. That's when he noticed something in her hand, a piece of paper and read it. What it said surprised him, there were just three words. "I see, so that's it. Interesting, did you do this for the boy's protection or to hide him from me?" Tepes was getting more interested than he thought. He put the child back in the crib, which just made him cry again and then said in his ear, "You interest me. I think I'll let you live, your mother thought she could hide you from me but I'll be watching you from the shadows. Will you grow up to become like your mother, a filthy human, or me, an immortal vampire… well just don't die, Vlad T. Light." He laughed and walked away knowing Florian's sister would be back.

Lark's POV

But what Tepes didn't know was I was watching the whole thing through the open window with tears in my eyes, just learning my real name was Light and something else. I couldn't pronounce it, heck I was only five and Tepes was my father who abandoned me. Then I felt a pull and turned, it was Liz. I turned all the way and noticed that we began to glow a bright white and darkness engulfed us.

When Liz and I woke up, we were lying on Tepes' office floor, the diary closed lying next to me. Liz, a few feet away woke shortly after, both noticing they were wearing the same clothes indicating it wasn't a dream. I put the diary back in its proper place and we both continued looking for clues when that familiar chill ran up my back. I froze and slowly turned to the door.

Tepes' POV

When I walked in I saw Liz and Lark once again in my private office but they were wearing the most bazaar clothes I've seen. It was common for Liz but Lark was wearing a dress. I didn't have time for this. "How many times must I tell you not to come in here? Liz go to your room." Liz dashed out of the room. "Lark, you go to the room you stayed in last night as well. I'll deal with you later. As you are *the child of Angela*, she should deal with you but this is my office and my mansion so I'll punish you later. Now go!"

Lark had a nervous look on his face but took a chance and turned his back on Tepes. This surprised Tepes and made him angry. "Lark did you not hear me? I said go to your room. Know that the longer you disobey me the more severe the punishment will be." Sweats of fear began to form on Lark's face. He then said "Lark. Who is that? I don't know that person." Tepes got angrier and told him to stop playing around. Lark turned around and took a deep breath, "Who's playing around? That isn't my name…..

To Be Continued

Enjoy Chapter 7

Please Comment!

Author _**'Vlad Chepesh 'Facebook'**_

Bata reader _**'April Huang 'Facebook' **_


	9. His True Name Is Pt 2

Chapter 8

Previously

Tepes got angrier and told him to stop playing around. Lark turned around and took a deep breath, "Who's playing around? That isn't my name…..

Lark's POV

"That isn't my name, isn't my name Light, Vla… Vla… Vlad T Light?" I asked having to sound it out the name being hard to pronounce. I could tell Tepes was surprised for a moment by the look on his face but the look disappeared seconds after it appeared. Tepes then asked how I heard the name probably because he didn't hear it in so long. For some reason, instead of being scared under Tepes's glare it just fueled my anger. I told him "I found a diary over there and it sucked us in the past. Tell me, what did I do to you that you had to leave me behind?!" I yelled while pointing in the direction of the diary.

Tepes's POV

When I heard the boy's explanation, the only thing that came to my mind was_** 'what exactly did he see**_?' I walked over to the boy and looked at him seriously, "Tell me what did you see?" The child looked at me and his look surprised me yet amused me at the same time I saw pure anger. He told me everything and I knew he was telling the truth. It only made me wonder what outside force want this boy to know the truth at five years old. I looked at the boy and said, "Everything you saw and heard was the truth. I left you there and watched you in the shadows to see how you would grow up. It would have been too dangerous to bring you here since you're the first of your kind, I thought it safer to let you live there."

Lark's POV

Even though Tepes was telling me this I didn't believe a word he said. "You think I believe a word you say? You were looking down on me when you left and the outer world was worse then this one. From the moment I was born and opened my eyes I was always being tortured by the adults and bullied by the children. It got even worse when my fangs grew in and they thought I had some diseases because I had pale skin. There is a reason vampires and humans never have children and that's because when one is born they will be either be loved by both races or hated by both and I happened to be the first one and it turned out to be hate, understand?" I asked, tears started falling down my face and I turned to go to my room. I just wanted to get away from this monster and to see Angela. I wanted to go home.

By the time Lark got to his room it was mid-afternoon. He took an afternoon nap, when he awoke his stomach began to growl. He sighed and thought how he wished he never got hungry now that human food tasted like… well nothing really it was just something to keep him alive though he felt he was missing something. He rolled of the bed and snuck out the door and was going to go down stair to sneak some food when he felt 'the chill'. He didn't know why he felt it but he knew what it meant. He turned around slowly and saw what he was expecting: Tepes with yet again an expression he couldn't read.

Tepes's POV

I had seen the child sneak out of his room looking both ways to make sure there was no danger, even though there was none in this world or house. '_**A sure sign of being in the human world for five years cautiously looking over his shoulder for those human trash, no doubt**_.' I thought. When he got to the stairs he stopped and shivered and I noticed his tension and nervousness had disappeared, but that wasn't the thing he had got the chills before. I would have to investigate.

I walked up to the boy, "Light, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in your room." I said. He looked down and said he was hungry. I told him to follow me downstairs.

Lark's POV

I followed Tepes down to the dining hall where food was already prepared and everyone was seated. I spotted Liz there with other children of the five races, if I were to stay longer I could probably befriend them but I felt as though Liz was a bug sister to be. I waited till Tepes was seated and quietly walked over and sat next to Liz. I was too uneasy to sit next to the other children my age. After giving Liz a friendly look I looked up and saw Angela give me thumbs up.

I sighed and mouthed, 'get your mind out of the gutter, there is no chance.' and thought, '_**As if, stupid women. Liz is my friend and she is a first generation like you. She is already a five hundred year old adult**_.' She just turned her head. We then heard a tap on a glass, it was Priscilla. She said Tepes had an announcement to make, she sat down and he stood at the head of the table.

Tepes's POV

I stood up and cleared my throat, "First, tomorrow Angela will be leaving us."

There were a lot of cheers and muttering.

"SILIENCE!"

The whole room was quiet in a heartbeat, "The next order of business is that child. There is something all of you must know and that is….


	10. Tepes Declaration

Chapter 9

Previously

"SILENCE!"

The whole room was quiet in a heartbeat, "The next order of business is that child. There is something all of you must know and that is…

Tepes POV

"There is something you must all know. Angela will be leaving but the child sitting next to Liz will be living here with us and will become an official clan member on his next birthday in 3 days." There were a lot of chatter; some groans, some of approval and mostly of suspicion wanting to know why and what the meaning of it was. I suppose now was the time I had to tell them, but who said I had to tell them everything right? "Quiet and I'll tell you all. Five years ago I met a woman and she had my child, he is that child and that is all you need to know." I said in a firm voice that left no room for argument…. Well not from them anyway. I knew what was coming next.

Angela's POV

I was furious. What was Tepes thinking? I know Tepes was his real father but I also knew that after everything that happen to Lar- I mean *Light* -he should be the one to decide. I knew exactly what to do; talk to the devil himself.

I went to the living room where he was sitting. I saw Light talking to Liz and some other children. He looked upset and the markings on his face started to appear, and the children around him trying to calm him. I walked over to Tepes. He looked up, "Excuse me, I need to talk to you please." Tepes looked at me and said if I need to speak I can speak in front of everyone. Right at that moment it got quiet. I noticed everyone turned and looked at us even Light and the other twenty other children his age excluding Liz were looking.

Light's POV

I was talking to Liz, more like throwing a tantrum because of Tepes, and the other children came over. There were about twenty of them, from eight to twelve years of age, me of course being the youngest, and of all races trying to calm me down. When I heard Tepes speak and all other chatter around us stop I instinctively stopped too and looked where everyone else was looking. Then I heard *nuna* accusingly yelled at Tepes about her leaving and me staying here and what right does he have and other thing I didn't understand. Then I walked over to her and said "Nuna, are you leaving today? Then I'll go with you, we will go home together." Then I heard what I dreaded the most: him.

Tepes POV

"That will not be possible. Angela will leave tonight and you, Light, as my child you will stay here and in three days on your sixth birthday you will be initiated into this clan. You will become an official member of the 'Resolute Clan'." I saw the boy start to cry, yelling that he didn't want that and the markings on his face once again began to appear, obviously unconsciously on their own.

"ENOUGH! I will not hear any more of this! Angela pack up whatever you brought with you have with you, you have an hour to say your good byes."

Everyone followed Tepes as he left leaving only Angela and Light in the room. It was Light who spoke first, "Nuna I don't want you to leave. Why must I stay? This Tepes man may be my father but he left me when I was born, why does he want me back now, does he mean to?" Angela sighed, "I don't know. He must have some plan or know something about you that I don't. Remember, you are the first of your kind to survive so we don't know a lot about you. But listen, you know where I live if you ever feel sad or lonely send me a message by pigeon ok?" Light hugged her and cried and said yes.

There was a knock on the door and a young succubus woman who looked about in her late twenties entered wearing clothes of a noble. Everyone was wearing them, even the children. I can only pray that I wouldn't have to wear it once I'm a member too. Anyways, the woman said, "I'm sorry but Tepes says it is mid-afternoon. You best leave now to make it home before it gets too late." With that said, she walked out of the room.

Angela's POV

I walked out of the room with Light following behind me. I saw everyone gather near the front door and all my stuff already there, which was not much. As I was walking out the door I heard little footsteps running behind me. I turned and saw Light running towards me but was stopped by a young vampire. He looked like he was in his early thirties but I knew he was a first generation which meant he was over a thousand years old. Light started struggling and shouting to let him go and the markings once again appeared. But to that vampire it was as easy as holding a baby…. Well I suppose to him it was. After a while he got too worn out and leaned back tiredly against the vampire who was holding him. The marking disappearing, said vampire looked over at Tepes who shook his head 'no', which probably meant don't let him go because when Light had those tribal marks on nobody knew what could happen. Tepes then suggest I leave now before I make matters worse and I actually agreed so I turned and walked outside and into the wagon. I told the coachman to go ahead and said goodbye quietly as I went away.

Light's POV

When I awoke I saw the carriage pull away. I tried to go after it but I was pulled back. "NO! STOP NUNA DON'T LEAVE ME!" But it was no use. A few seconds later and I could no longer see the wagon. Then Tepes stepped in front of me, instructing the vampire to release me and it got quiet once again. I looked up and glared at him, "This is your entire fault! Everything is your fault! I'm going to kill you!"

At that moment a dark aura surrounded me, all I saw was the same disgusted look I had seen five years ago the markings appeared again and felt this rage build up in me and thought, _**'What's going to happen now'**_?'

*Light* - Lark's real name is Vlad T. Light so I shortened it (I will be using his real name from now on unless there are flashbacks!)

*Nuna* - Elder Sister used by younger boys


	11. Florian And The Monsters First Meeting

Chapter 10

Previously

At that moment a dark aura surrounded me, all I saw was the same disgusted look I had seen five years ago the markings appeared again and felt this rage build up in me and thought, '_**What's going to happen now'**_?

Light's POV

I looked at Tepes and I saw the same condescending disgusted look. All I felt was rage and resentment but suddenly the look on Tepes changed, for some reason, from disgust to a look of interest but I could tell he was still looking down on me. I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped. The wind started to pick up and I felt the blood in my body change and it felt like my body was ripping in two. I fell to my knees, black waves of energy started to whirl around me like a whirlpool and as quickly as it started it was over and the last thing I remember was everything around me getting dizzy and I blacked out.

Tepes POV

I saw Light laying on the ground, the raw energy dissipating, and all of a sudden the room was full of chatter, curiosity, confusion and worry coming from the whispering all around.

"ENOUGH! I'll explain everything to you all after I take care of this." I said, picking up Light off the floor and turned to take him to his room. "Meet me in the meeting quarter in fifteen minutes." When I arrived at Light's room I put him on the bed and waited for him to awaken and wondering what that was. _**'Could that have been his ability awakening? Five is a little young still**_…' I was kicked out of my thoughts when I heard rustling of the sheets. "You're awake, follow me. There is something you need to know." I walked towards the door and waited.

Light followed Tepes down the stairs to the meeting quarter. The rest of the clan including the children were waiting, whispering among themselves. It got quiet when they arrived.

Yuko, a silver haired werewolf and Priscila's husband spoke up, "Leader, please. What is all this? Why didn't the child behind you leave with Angela?"

Light's POV

I was standing behind Tepes listening to the silver haired werewolf speak and thought, '_**What the heck am I doing here? Who cares if I'm your kid, you abandoned me five years. Geez just let me go.**_' I gently sighed and looked up. Tepes was looking at the rest of 'his' clan with that same annoying glare; as long as he wasn't looking at me it had no effect. And then he spoke and with what he said next I don't know if I wanted to kill him or myself.

Five years ago

"It started when I was searching for food one night and I ran into a young woman who was wounded. She was a very sharp woman and she could sense my presence before I could hide. I could sense *mana* in her she was most likely a human *mage*. I walked over to her and when she saw my red eyes she showed no fear or hatred. All she did was asked if I was going to kill her and if so just make it quick. I could tell she was just in a fight with some werewolves, her *mana* was dangerously low and she had claw marks on her leg. I had debated on it and then heard a noise and saw a werewolf come out of the nearby bushes. He was in his animal form and he had blood on his claws. The smell was the same as the human woman's. "Leave Now!" I ordered the werewolf. He backed off and was gone in an instant.

I walked past the woman and gave her a warning, "You should go home before more return, human mage." I got a response though I wasn't expecting an angry one, "First, my name is Florian and second, I am the number one mage among the humans. I can take care of myself vampire," she said as she got up on her one good leg. "I took out five werewolves. If it wasn't for that one who got the jump on me it would have been an even six." Florian turned and walked in the opposite direction then suddenly stopped, "Thank you." and went on her way. "Huh, what a strange woman. I'll have to find something to eat." Later that night after I got something to eat I was passing the human village and the villagers that are asleep, except for one. There was a dim light outside a mid-class house and there she was in a white night gown with a blanket wrapped around her, she was cleaning her wounded leg.

Her long brown hair flowing in the wind. Something about her amused me was the way she fought and her mana. I despised humans and this woman was no exception. I definitely didn't feel any romantic feelings towards her. I walked over to her, "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" She looked up and went back to finishing her bandaging. "It's you again, I will in a minute. What can I help you with? Am I your dessert?" She started putting her things away. The wind blew and I caught a certain scent, a smell I knew all too well. I smelled it on a lot of young women it was the scent of a virgin. Then I thought of Carmilla's last words "_**Tepes, I'm going to separate the humans and vampires**_." Knowing Carmilla as I do, she did that to end the war between the two races and to protect the vampires from their weaknesses but above all to protect the humans she loved the most.

And because of this love hundreds of years ago to keep the peace, the vampires and humans made a contract that they could not bring *new blood* into the world. Yes, of course humans and vampires have fornicated many times but nothing happened. No new blood was created so I smiled and thought 'She may not be able to produce new blood for me but I can make an example of her and inflict pain on Carmilla through this girl... And as she was the only scent I smelled she was alone, night had just fallen all I had to do was get this girl to fall for me and in the morning I would be gone and she would be a broken crying mess.

*Mage* -Female Magician

*Mana* - Supernatural force that dwells inside all vampires and rare humans that allows you to use magic

*New Blood* Vampire Offspring

Please enjoy Chapter 10

Credit to my Beta reader April Huang


	12. Lark's Conception Pt 1

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Previously

'She may not be able to produce new blood for me but I can make an example of her and inflict pain on Carmilla through this girl... And as she was the only scent I smelled, she was alone, night had just fallen. All I have to do is get this girl to fall for me and in the morning I would be gone and she would be a broken crying mess.

Tepes POV

I asked her if I could help her clean up her supplies, she looked at me suspiciously. No surprise of a human mage I put my hands up in surrender and told her I already ate. She just shoved the supplies in my arms and walked toward the door and I followed. When I got inside I noticed it was a two story house, nice for a middle class. She cleared her throat, pointing to the empty shelf. I walked over and put them down, when I looked back over she was sitting on a small rocking chair looking serious asking me my name and what I really wanted.

Florian's POV

I sat in the rocking chair and looked up. The vampire in red was putting away the supplies and I thought to myself 'Ok so maybe he's a little cute-no no no. Get a grip of yourself Florian, you don't even know his name. Ok, ask him his name and what he wants. Stop blushing girl and be serious.' When he turned around I asked sternly, "What is your name and what is it you want, if not for food?" He looked at me with a look I couldn't quite read, lust... no disgust; I couldn't tell. He walked over to me and his face changed to pity. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, I knew there would be a mark. He said in a condescending tone that his name was Tepes and that he was here to get revenge on the one who betrayed him and to do that he needed my body.

It took me a few seconds to register what he said and when it clicked my faced turned from shock to horror and I instinctively slapped him across the face and shoved him to the ground running to the door. Unfortunately Tepes ripped the doorknob off so I ran upstairs grabbing the only weapon I had, a candle holder, as my mana was completely depleted. I ran in the first door I came upon, locking it and holding my breath and steadied my heartbeat and waited.

Tepes POV

It took me a few seconds to snap out of the shock, she was pretty strong for a human that is. I got up brushing off the dirt and smirked, honestly she thought she could run from me but if she wanted to play cat and mouse so be it. I could smell her fear coming from upstairs; when I got up top there was no raising heartbeat "You think a calm heartbeat can save you? I'll find you by fear!" And then I felt it. I opened the first door I came to. It was dark nothing but a lit lamp nothing but a bed bathroom and a closet, '_**Great, makes it easy for me,' **_I thought. I searched the bathroom and it was clean, nothing there. Then the closet and I smiled, "Of course that's where you are. I turned around and saw the fragile woman already crawling out from under the bed running towards the door but before she could get away I caught her by the hair and waist.

Florian was almost to the door when she felt strong hands pull her back by the waist and hair. She screamed in pain and desperation, "NO NO NO! Please let me go!" trying to fight back. Tepes threw her on the bed and and slowly approach her, "Let you go? Why would I do that, you're the first human woman in five hundred years who invited me in their house, sadly the other one I ate. No, I'm going to take your body but don't worry, I'll let you live because I know you'll be so ashamed you won't tell anyone." By this time he was on top of her, forcefully removed her night gown leaving her only in her white panties, she began to tremble.

He then removed his purple silk collar around his neck and took over. Florian tried to fight back but it was too late, her hands were bound. "Now I'm going to get up and remove my clothes and you're going to stay there and be a good girl aren't you because if you try to get away I'll catch you and do something so painful you'll wish you never got up. Is that clear?" Florian fearfully nodded her head yes. When Tepes got up Florian knew she should have stayed down but the mage in her told her to flee and she did. Forgetting she was naked, she ran to the door but Tepes was expecting this and just smiled and took a few swift steps and grabbed her by the hair and threw her once again on the bed.

When all he had was his red pants on he climbed over her. "You were a bad girl weren't you? I understand, you're like a kitten cornered by a dog, puffing up your fur and running on adrenaline so I'll do something to make you calm, relaxed." He said while wiping her tears away. He tilted her neck to the side and licked it. Florian began to beg and plead for him to stop, knowing all about vampires she knew what was coming, "Please stop! Don't do this I beg of you." But it was too late, there was a sharp pain and she cried as Tepes sunk his fangs into her soft neck. She started thrashing as hard as she could but Tepes would have none of that. He held her head down and continued to drink her blood. Florian began to feel dizzy and weak and her eyes glazed over and she barely felt him stop, she only knew when she felt him lick the side of her neck.

And even though Florian could barely see his face, what she saw horrified her; Tepes had an evil smile on his face, blood dripping down his mouth and said in a condescending tone "Are you finally calm down now my cute kitten?" he then bent down and kissed her hard. She could tell there was no love or compassion, it was all just revenge and hate. Though no expression changed on her face, inside she was shocked. When she felt something cool and wet in her mouth she knew what it was, she was angry inside she wanted to bite down on this bastards tongue so hard but she couldn't move. Tepes licked his lips and said with an evil look on his face "I want to get this over and done with as much as you do so shall we get started?"


	13. Lark's Conception Pt 2

Chapter 12

Previously

Tepes licked his lips and said with an evil look on his face, "I want to get this over as much as you do so shall we get started?"

Florian's POV

The next thing I remember is waking up cold, wet and my body ached all over. I slowly got up, covering myself with the bed sheet; I assumed that monster was long gone. I walked to the bathroom and turned the water on scolding hot and washed every inch of my body forgetting everything that happened. When I went over my neck I felt fang marks, they were closed but I read in a book once that they would usually take two weeks to heal, Tepes sunk his fangs so deep these holes would probably take a month. When I heard the door open I ran and quickly put on a new nightwear, white flannel pants and matching long sleeve shirt to match. I went down, when I was at the top of the stairs I saw my husband, he has blonde long hair and sky blue eyes. Before going down I made sure I smelled good and went down to greet Richard.

A few days had passed when nausea kicked in and then I started throwing up blood and fear kicked in '_**These are one of the early stages female vampires got when they get pregnant but why? I'm human…. it can't be**_.' I thought as horror poured through every fiber of my body. '_**Calm down Florian. You're three weeks pregnant, too early to be fearing anything. If worse comes to shove all I have to do is tell Richard that I'm pregnant. I did sleep with him the night he got back.**_' I told Richard the news and he was happy, he decided to name the baby name Lark if it's a boy and Luna if it's a girl.

However as months went on and the symptoms got worse, the symptoms are harder and harder to hide. Florian could hide the throwing up blood but in the second symptom that came a couple months after, the craving of blood. Female vampires get this because they lose a lot of their blood due to morning sickness and their baby craves human blood. Every time a human went by Florian got nauseated just thinking how tempting the human blood smelled. By then she knew without a doubt the baby she carried was not Richard's, it was Tepes's and if it was craving blood then it was probably a vampire baby. She had no choice, she snuck in the hospital and grabbed two O- blood bags, her blood. If Tepes liked her blood then so would the baby and that would mean the baby inherited Tepes blood. She hid in the bathroom and held her nose and reluctantly drank it. When both bags were empty the cravings were gone. She cleaned up and left the bathroom.

Tepes POV

I was walking past Florian's village when I saw her exit the restroom. I could smell she was with child, she looked about four months pregnant. '_**So she has a husband and she carries his child huh.**_' I thought as I saw her gag thinking it must be morning sickness. I saw no one was around and approached. "A pregnant woman like you shouldn't be alone." I noticed Florian jumped and said her husband was waiting for her pointing to the blonde man, gaging again. I said "Tell me, did you sleep with your husband because you loved him and wanted a child or did you think by doing so he would make you forget everything about me?" That's when I smelled it, the human blood on her lips and the baby's aura. '_**Impossible that baby is…. mine that can't be! Humans and vampires can't have an offspring. I must be sensing wrong, for now I'll act as if nothing happened and watch from the shadows.**_' And walked away.

Florian watched as Tepes walked away and sighed in relief and walked home with her husband. As months went by she would throw up blood and quickly cover it up before anyone knew, thank goodness her husband wasn't that bright. And when everyone went to bed she would drink a pack of human blood to restore the blood she lost and every night at this time Tepes would watch in the shadows while she was drinking and what he was thinking, no one knew. But Florian got worried as the ninth month went and came and into the tenth month. It was the tenth month on the sixth day at six o'clock at night when she felt her water break but she felt no pain. Knowing this was definitely not good, she knew female vampire felt no pain when going into birth and it was probably because of the baby that she felt no pain.

Now seeing as no one was here and she was in no pain and about to give birth was a good thing. Florian got in to the birthing position, put a towel in her mouth and when she felt a contraction began to push she did for what seemed like hours. She felt something move and got ready to pull the baby out. She looked at the clock and it read eleven thirty. She began to push more, finally the baby was out and there was this red light surrounding it. What she thought was hours were in reality actually half an hour and as she looked up the clock now read twelve, midnight. The bright light disappeared and she looked down at the crying baby, it was a boy but he looked different. He had pale skin like Tepes and strange red markings on his face, and she noticed at that moment not only did she see him open his eyes, they were a beautiful, yes beautiful, red like Tepes. Florian patted his head and felt herself get dizzy. She knew what was happening, humans were never supposed to have vampire children, it was unheard of. She's was probably the first. The dizziness, it was a sigh of her death. With a shaky hand she grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down something and with a few moments left she whispered in her son's ear, 'My son, listen to me. To everyone you will be known as Lark but you must not tell anyone what your real name will be and that is…..'

Present

Tepes POV

I looked at everyone and told them that that is what happened. I looked at Light who surprisingly didn't look too surprised. "Listen, it was a one night stand to get back at Carmilla. Humans and vampires aren't supposed to conceive, he was probably born because of my strong blood. Anyway in two days on his sixth birthday he will undergo the ritual of our clan and will be introduced to all the other clansman and nobles and will be told that I found my long lost son and be sent to Arzew elementary school."

Light's POV

When I heard Tepes say this I started to get upset, "Wait Tepes what's going on? Your long lost son, isn't that a lie? Why?" The next thing I knew my right cheek stung. I held it with my hand and glared at him, unaware that the markings on my face appeared again, '_**He slapped me again and I didn't even do anything**_!'

Tepes POV

'_**I have to train him to control that**_.' I thought as I watched once again as our family's tribal marks which indicate power appeared unconsciously. "I will not tolerate that attitude. You will speak to me with a formal tone and address me as father and don't look at me like that. Understand?" When he answered with yes sir I felt a bit of pride but I would still watch over him and find out what he truly was. "Light, you have two day until you're introduced into vampire civilization and starting now you will be trained to act like one. You may be a child but you're still a vampire. Now shall we get started?"

Please enjoy chapter 12 Comments recommended

Beta Reader April Huang


	14. Lights Training

Chapter 13

Previously

'_**When he answered with yes sir I felt a bit of pride but I would still watch over him and find out what he truly was'**_. "Light, you have two day until you're introduced into vampire civilization and starting now you will be trained to act like one. You may be a child but you're still a vampire. Now shall we get started?"

Light's POV

I had so many things to do and I could not refuse. First was the most annoying part the formal dressing red dress pants that went up to my knees and a red button up dress shirt with short sleeves, black socks and red shoes I had two black wrist bands to go with it to everyone else it was cute I thought it looked dumb. After dressing I went down to this huge room I had never seen before it was red and black in color there were chairs and coaches and a big glass table in the center when you walked past all that there was a couple pf stairs and a gold throne like chair which Tapes was sitting in and everyone was sitting around it grew quit when I walked in and I was led below the steps and waited for him to speak.

Tepes POV

I saw Light standing in formal cloths at the bottom of the stairs he had his head bowed but I could tell he still had a stubborn defiant attitude I'd have to break him of that myself that will be fun. I must say his clothes looked quite nice on him. "I want you to wear clothes like that, clothes of nobility after today you will be one I won't have you wear those peasant cloths again, on to other business your next training will be swordsmanship you may be a child but children your age know how to defend themselves at this age then eating etiquette." To my surprise his only reaction was a sigh. "Nothing to say?" I saw he still had his head down and his hands were in fist shaking the marks on his face forming, 'I see he is holding back. "Ryu take him for his first lesson."

Light respectfully bowed to Tepes which was required then left the room angry but said nothing because he knew how terrifying Tepes was when he was angry, he knew he had a defiant stubborn attitude and Tepes wouldn't like that and he had to get rid of that or Tepes would do it for him but it was so hard. Tepes may be his father but he abandoned him, he annoyed him and most of all he scared the crap out of him. Still in his thoughts Light bumped into something and looked up it was the aqua blue haired werewolf named Ryu who looked annoyed and said that we had arrived.

Lights POV

Ryu walked over to a wooden shelf and grabbed some clothes and threw them to me and told me to change. There was a *white kimono top and a red hakama* and he tossed me a wooden sword and said children practicing swordsmanship use wooden swords. I got dressed and got in the ready position he told me beforehand then without my knowledge he charged full speed so fast I couldn't see the next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my back and I was face first on the floor. I lifted my head and saw red droplets on the floor and brought my hand to my nose and felt the blood and looked up and saw Ryu.

He had a new look on his face one word emotionless he said I was to slow and if I did not get stronger fast I would bring shame to the clan. We practiced for two hours and then he left mumbling something about I was a poor excuse of a son and he felt bad for Tepes or something. Two maids came and took me to get a bath then they put new clothes on similar to the ones I had previously except these were clean. I went down to the dining area and had lessens on eating edict to silver wear to drinking to how to eat this went on for an hour. And then it was to studying the world and the other noble clans and four other regions and I did this for five hours I did this for two days.

Light was exhausted on the third day all he remembered was being woken up by the same two female young silver headed werewolves' well looked young maybe twentyish they were first generation. They were twins and Yuko's younger sisters their names were Yana and Yakima there were supposedly assigned to Light they put his formal cloths he had on the other day (read above if you don't remember what Light was wearing) including the two black wristbands. And was lead down stairs were they took him out the back huge white french doors.

Light's POV

When I walked out the doors into the giant back yard I was surprised at what I saw first there was tones of nobles every were ranging from my age to fifty well the adults were all first generations so who knew how old they really were but heck there were a lot like hundreds and I couldn't stop staring this was the first time I saw the backyard it was huge (a football field) then I saw it a huge pool and wondered what it was doing there when this world had no sun. Then I noticed the noise from everyone conversing earlier had stopped and I felt it the stares I looked around and yup all eyes were on me so I just did what I was told to do look down.

Tepes POV

I heard it go silent and looked up from the conversation I was having with a noble a ghost and saw what was happening. I took a class and tapped it gently with the back of my spoon every look in my direction. "Everyone I'm going to explain why I summoned you here as you know it wasn't just to drink fine wine, juice for the children I have an announcement to make and that is…..

To Be Continued

Enjoy Chapter 13 Comments Please


	15. The Pureblood Ritual

Chapter 14

Previously

I took a glass and tapped it gently with the back of my spoon, everyone turned to look in my direction. "Everyone, I'm going to explain why I summoned you here. As you know it wasn't just to drink fine wine or juice for the children. I have an announcement to make...

Tepes POV

"That boy over there is my son Vlad T. Light who I recently found was living in the human world and recently came over to this world and today is his sixth birthday. Today we are all gathered here to initiate him into the clan." I said as I pointed to Light who was standing nervously with the other children. "We will awaken his abilities by being bathed in the blood of a pure human and drinking the blood of our father and creator the god of the vampires, Vishnu." There were cheers everywhere. I looked over at Yana and Yakima they were a few feet away from Light. "You two, get him ready for the awakening."

Light's POV

I was terrified. I heard bathed in human blood and drinking blood then I was taken away back to my room and bathed with different soaps and oils for my hair. I was being changed into a red hakama and a white kimono (priestess attire) which I thought was strange because males wear black hakama, this was for females. What is going on? I was then led back outside. What I saw outside surprised me, there were six red lit candles in a circle on the ground and a girl and boy about my age,* Freya* and *Frey*. Their hair was the same color as mine, a beautiful golden blonde like the sun. The only difference between us was that my eyes were red like the devil and theirs were sky blue like angels. Yes, they are humans. I noticed they were wearing peasant clothes.

I must have been blushing at the sight of the girl because I could feel Tepes come up behind me, "No, Light. Humans are our food and slaves, they are not our friends, lovers, wives, or husbands, you understand? This girl and her twin brother will be your food and your slaves. That is the contract we made with them: we give the sick humans our blood to heal them, to extend their lives for a short period of time and in return they become ours to do as we please. You will marry a noble vampire, a pureblood. These humans will be your food, your servants and they will swear loyalty to you for eternity along with their children," my stomach turned "yes, that's right. They will inbreed and their children will serve you, do you understand?" But I didn't understand anything, the only thing I knew was I couldn't say no and I had to go along with everything so I just nodded. And then something Tepes said to me confused me. I think he noticed because he said...

Tepes POV

I saw the confused look on Lights face as he looked at the human child then I knew and said to him, "Light, these human siblings will not be the sacrifices, she will bring her in won't you Rena?"

I watched as Rena, a pureblooded succubus who looked in her mid-20's orange hair walk out to get the real sacrifice. A couple minutes later a pale sickly human maybe in her mid-30's came in. She wore what Light wore but all white and had the same golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Yes I knew it was the twin's mother and I knew Light knew too.

I saw Light look at the woman with a saddened look on his face and I told him not to mourn her death that she was ill and couldn't be saved. I then moved them both in the circle of red lit candles, everyone became quiet, the children standing next to their parents and the adults quietly waiting to watch the event, I made the human get on her knees in this position she was face to face with Light and put my claws to her throat and said to Light "You will not look away until the ceremony is over, and you human woman will not scream, not that you'll get the chance. Ladies and gentlemen, let's get started."

Light's POV

Before I knew what was happening the human woman was on the ground in front of me there was screaming and crying in the distance and there was a warm red liquid. I looked down and saw blood, her blood on the ground on my hands, all over my body. All I knew was that I was getting dizzy and fear crept in. I had looked away I looked back up and Tepes was gone, then I felt sick and sleep came over me. But I was awakened by a hand on my shoulder and then I felt it on my head and a cold breeze ran through my whole body and Tepes appeared in front of me and was holding a gold goblet and placed it in my hands and told me to drink it all in a threatening tone.

I brought it to my lips and drank. It tasted terrible but I felt those ice chilling crimson glowing red eyes on me and I drank it quickly. Then…. nothing I sighed a quiet sigh of relief. I thought something bad would happen. Tepes must have seen the look on my face because he did the most terrifying thing I ever saw, he chuckled.

Tepes POV

I saw him drink the blood and knew nothing would happen so it was laughable when he sighed out of relief. And I said "Light, you just drank the blood of the vampire god Vishnu, our creator. It might take months, maybe years, but his blood will erase your filthy human blood and replace it with mine making you a pureblood. It will be very painful, when it happens it won't just change your blood, your outer appearance will change as well." I turned to one of the nearby werewolf and told him to burn the body and told Yana and Yakima to take Light to take a bath and to bed.

And I got another to take the humans to the servant quarters, tomorrow they would be training to be Light's servants. The servants already knew what was going on and knew they were their Leader's son's future servants and knew not to touch them if they wanted to keep breathing. I told the guest to get some rest and their rides would be there in the morning to pick them up. I had everything planned out. Now that Light was a true member of our clan he would be trained like one and those two humans would be trained like servants. Yes, everything was good. I went up to bed thinking only one thing, '_**When would his awakening begin?**_'

Please enjoy Chapter 14 comments would be nice!

*Freya*Norse goddess of fertility, twin sister of Frey

*Frey* Norse god of fertility, twin brother of Freya


	16. The Failed Escape!

Chapter 15

Previously

Yes, everything was good. I went up to bed thinking only one thing, 'When would his awakening begin?'

Light's POV

The next morning when I got up I noticed nothing different about me after I dressed myself in a black buttoned dressed short sleeve d shirt black shorts, red sock, black shoes and two red wrist bands. After looking over in the mirror I knew where I had to sneak to before anyone woke, to the servant courters so I snuck down there and grabbed the keys from the sleeping guard. And walked over to the locked door and opened it and walked over to Freya and Frey and waked them up they were wearing plain white peasant nightgowns I then told them to be quite and follow me.

When we were out of the mansion and a few yards away we stopped and took a few seconds to take a breath I saw Frey and Freya panting and looking at me wearingly and asked what I was doing? I told them I was very sorry about their mother I had no Idea what was happening I was just going along with the adults because even if we are different races like them I am the same age as them just like them I was the weakest one there amongst my kind. I then told then I was going to bring them back to the human world, at that moment there faces changed from doubt to hope.

Frey's POV

I pushed Freya behind me and said "why should we believe you, you do seem like you really want to help us and you did set us free but you're a vampire how can we trust you I mean our mother died if we stay here we have to be your slave and serve you and let you drink our blood and if we go home well probably be branded as traitors and be killed so tell me what would you do?" I then saw him look nerves and look around and I asked him what was wrong.

Light's POV

I knew he was there I could feel it his presence but I knew if I acted strangely in front of them things would get worse. So I just shrugged my shoulders and told them it must be my imagination and to keep walking. By the time we got to the gate a big *Sakura* tree I told them they must close their eyes at all times and to hold on to each other Frey holding my hand and Freya her brothers and as we were going through the gate something wasn't right I kept thinking 'why are they letting us go so easy?' when we got there the un was rising

"you guys go on ahead I know for a fact there are no human magician's in your village so just tell them they erased your minds and you can't remember anything I can't go with you the sun and all and the humans will probably try to kill me I must get back before the adults wake up they'll think you escaped now go…." I looked up at them and they had terrier on their faces I looked behind me and I saw Tepes and two adult werewolf's standing in front pf us under the *Sakura* tree in the shade, I could feel Frey and Freya standing behind me shivering. I could feel it the sun in the sky I covered my eyes they hurt the most and fell to my knees I could tell as I were to get older the sun was going to affect me more and more I was only five and it felt like I was going to burn.

Tepes POV

This was the first time I saw Light in the sun I had followed him threw the gate with some of my clansmen and for a couple of minutes then I noticed as the sun got higher in the sky the effects got worse he started sweating and panting, we appeared always out of the sun I then saw him cover his eyes and fall to his knees it would appear he was more of a vampire when it came to the sun and it was just going to get worse as he got older. "What are you doing here Light you weren't thinking of releasing these human slaves were you?" I saw Light shake his head yes probably too painful to look I motioned for one of the werewolves to bring him out of the sun.

When Light was in the shade I saw him slowly open his eyes looking away from the sun a take a sigh of relieve. "Light why were you trying to help these slaves escape if we didn't find you they would have been branded a trader and killed and you would have been killed for being a vampire. Now were taking you back you and them will be severely punished for what you did and then you will start weekend school it will teach you the basics of reading writing magic and swordsmanship.

You will do this for one year after you will go to Aczew elementy school then highschool, Aczew is a school for nobles there you will go untill you are eighteen years old when you do that then you will do four years at Aczew college a noble school that helps nobles to find a job and improve that which they want to do. after that I will tell you what to do next. Now come we are leaving I know you have been weekend by the sun but you can rest after your punishment this will teach you never to return to the human world are world is perfect and you will forever stay there now come."

Light's POV

I got up slowly and saw the two werewolf's take Frey and Freya back with us the look on the faces were heartbreaking they were of hope that was shattered and also I noticed they were shacking probably wandering the same thing I was wondering what terrifying punishment was waiting for us and what was waiting ahead, when the mansion came in few dread could only sink in more.


	17. Consequences

Chapter 16

Consequences

Previously

I noticed they were shaking-probably wandering the same thing I was wondering, what terrifying punishment was waiting for us and what was waiting ahead. When the mansion came in view the feeling of dread only sank more.

Light's POV

When I opened my eyes all I saw was darkness 'It must be night. _**But were am I?' **_I knew my eyes were glowing red as they usually did in the dark. I tried to move but I fell flat face first on a cold stone floor. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness I noticed a chain on my ankle that was connected to the wall. "Great, just great. I'm locked up in this room. I wonder how many days have I been here?" Then my stomach growled and I sighed thinking that answered the question. It must have been a week at least, I was starving. I heard the door open and saw the person I was hoping I would never see, Tepes. I crawled to the corner and went to the fetal position and rocked back and forth.

Tepes POV

I walked in the dungeon and saw Light was awake and had scooted back in the corner wrapping his small arms around his knees and rocking back and forth. When I walked in front of him he stopped, "You have been in here for almost two weeks, you can barely move. You've never drank blood before have you? Unfortunately in this world humans don't exist so as your punishment you will drink my blood." When Light looked up at me I could see the confusion and fear in his eyes. I walked over and took the wooden chair and brought it over in front of Light and sat in the chair and told him to kneel in front of me.

Light's POV

When I heard Tepes tell me my punishment it terrified me more than being starved or whipped. I had never drank blood before but when he sat in front of me he gave me this death glare so I crawled in front of him. What frightened me even more when he bit his wrist and put it in front of me. I was truly terrified but I just couldn't. I shook my head no! But Tepes took his other hand and grabbed my neck and tilted my head back and dropped some of his blood in my mouth. At that moment I gave into the temptation and grabbed his wrist with my two little hands as hard as a could and I started drinking.

The taste was amazing. I can't explain it but it tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before. Unknowingly my eyes started to glow red and the markings on my face started to appear. After a couple of minutes I couldn't drink anymore and I fell backwards and started shaking and looked up. Finally back to my senses I asked, "What did you do to Freya and Fay?" I shivered when Tepes just smiled and told me not to worry, they were well disciplined and worry about myself. I could feel myself calm down. I saw Tepes give me a satisfied look but there was something else behind it, something I couldn't read. He told me my punishment was over with that I was both relieved and confused.

Tepes POV

I could see the confused look on Light's face not knowing what was going on. I stood up, "That is all. You will be led to your room. Your servants have already been punishment, they have learned the basics and are waiting for you." The door opened and two female ghosts walked in and escorted Light out. It might not seem like a punishment at all but if Light knew what was going to happen to him in the end then he would know it was the worst punishment of all. I walked out of the cell-like room and went to my room to rest.

Light's POV

When I returned to my room the escorts closed and locked my door. The energy I received from Tepes blood felt like I hadn't received it at all, I was getting tired by the minute. When I looked closer I was horrified by what I saw: Fey and Freya were beaten and bruised and they looked lifeless. I was too shocked and horrified to speak. They were holding my red night pajamas and they helped me get dressed, saying nothing and when done left, probably going to the servants quarters. I would talk to them tomorrow. What surprised me the most was that the very next morning their wounds were all healed, not even a scar was there. They were still depressed while helping me get dressed and we headed to the dining hall.

I knew today held rigorous training of how to be a noble. When breakfast was over I had to learn how to eat properly, sit properly, walk, talk, bow - everything noble-like you name it. This went on for six months. Over these six months I somehow got Frey and Freya to lighten up. When all my training was over I had just turned six and was told it was time to go to Arzew elementary school, a boarding school for nobles starting from elementary to twelfth then college where you go to get a job as magic teachers or councilman. You live there the whole year and only get to go home on Christmas for two weeks. I looked up from the brochure I was reading in the carriage ride there. I was wearing the Arzew elementary school summer boys uniform: red formal knee high khaki pants and a red dress short-sleeve shirt with a black tie with the red Arzew symbol on the tie, black socks and black shoes with two red wrist bands

Nargel's POV

I was waiting at the gate to greet the young noble children when I saw the carriage with the four red flags. When the coachman open the door two children came out. The boy first wearing a little black suit and a red collar around his neck, the girl I'm guessing was his twin had a maids uniform, blond hair like the boy and blue eyes and a red collar. Servants wear those collars to identify their noble houses and their clothes to identify their status. Both of them went beside the door and bowed their heads. I saw Light step forward and passed his small black bag to the girl and the boy took his hand and guided him out and down the stairs just as he did his sister. The coachman just looked straight ahead.

When everyone was all set and the bags were out and being carried inside I saw the coachman come up to Light, "Well young master, is there anything else you need?" Light just replied to the coachman no and that he had a great ride and he can't wait to ride again and paid him. The coachman bowed saying something on the lines of it being an honor being chosen as the personal coachman of the resolute clan and to have a wonderful time. I walked up to Light, the look on his face said he recognized me but he said nothing, just bowed his head in recognition. 'He truly is a noble' I thought, 'much more different than the last time I saw him ' "Well let me show you to your room. You have classes first thing tomorrow, I hope you make lots of friends here.

Light's POV

As I walked behind Nargel, Frey and Freya walked behind me I thought to myself, 'A whole year has passed since I met *father* and was initiated into the resolute clan, I wonder what's going to happen next.

*Father* (otousama) - Light no longer calls him Tepes I will do flashbacks explaining what happened


	18. Noble Orientation

Chapter 17

Previously

As I walked behind Nargel, Frey and Freya walked behind me I thought to myself, 'A whole year has passed since I met *father* and was initiated into the resolute clan, I wonder what's going to happen next.

Light's POV

Nargel had led us into a huge assembly hall there were over five hundred noble students ages six through nine, i was told the elementary school went from first to fourth grade. I looked around and noted everyone had one to two human servants standing behind their chairs wearing the same thing my servants were wearing except they each had different color collars representing there clan.

I sat in the front row reserved for top nobles and I noticed I was sitting next to two girls on my left they were twins pureblooded ghost and they each had one servant there collar purple matching their hair I knew then from the stories they must be from the Ryukyu clan Seeren and Seere, like all the other girls they wore the exact same thing as the boys but instead of black shorts they wore black skirts and lacie white socks. To my right a boy sat two servants with a black collars I knew him he was Setz he was from the Imperial clan he wasn't as powerful as my clan but he had some influence. I turned and faced the front when I heard someone speaking in the front.

Setz POV

I heard my father Naverus, the principal and chairman of the school, talking about the new classes, gaining friends, what we would be learning and what classes we would be taking. When we were dismissed everyone got up to find out where their assigned homerooms and dorms were and who their roommates are. I looked over to the boy next to me, his two servants had red collars on indicating he was from the Resolute clan, one of the most noble families. I noticed he was smaller than me meaning that he was probably a year younger than me but the look on his face indicated that he was no less my equal when it came to nobility; in fact, he probably was above me.

Though small now he had a huge and intimidating aura surrounding him, it's probably best not to make him mad but at that moment when I looked at him I felt like I should be remembering something but my mind is blank, it was probably nothing. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even notice he left my sight; he's now over in a far corner talking to a teacher, no doubt about where to go. I did the same, hoping secretly in my mind to meet him in the near future.

Light POV

I went to talk to a teacher about where to go. She told me my dorm would have two other students as my roommates and was in the west wing where the boys' dorms were while the girls' dorms were located in the right wing. When I entered the room I was surprised at how large it was. I had already expected it was going to be big because of my social status but wow it was like a miniature house: three beds, two bathrooms, a big living room and a small space for all three of us to study. Speaking of my roommates, I sat down on one of the white soft furnished rocking chairs and waited for my other two roommates.

Ten minutes later a pure-blooded werewolf about my age walked in. I noticed he had silver hair and ears, a small tail, and red slit eyes. He had on the same uniform as me and similar wristbands but they were silver instead of red like mine that matched the silver collars around his servant's neck. He told his servant to stand in the far corner close to mine own servant, he then walked over to me and stretched out a hand, "Names' Yuki and before you say that it's a girl's name, my mom thought she was having a girl when she was first pregnant with me." I stretched out my hand and took his. "My names' Vlad T. Light but just call me Light."

We waited for about ten minutes more but no one showed up so just as we were about to head to our homerooms, which coincidently Yuki and I had the same homeroom, the door opened. We both turned and there stood the kid that sat right next to me before. He didn't say anything at first and just stood by the door, studying us. Finally before leaving he called out that we better hurry or we would be late for our class, Yuki and I just looked at each other and simultaneously thought 'Jerk'.

We walked down a couple of hallways with Yuki and I side by side and our servants behind us while Setz was walking in front of us. Surprisingly we all stopped in front of a large door with the number 1105 on it. I took a piece of paper out of my pocket with my schedule on it and evidently we all had the same homeroom.

We walked in and went to our assigned seats. Unfortunately Yuki sat in the back while I sat in the front near the windows with Setz's seat on the far end of the room near the door. The desks had double seating and was co-ed, with one boy and one girl in a pair in each desk. My partner happens to be the younger twin I saw during the assembly, Yuki got the older twin, and Setz got the girl with blue hair. We talked with our partners and came to know their names as Seere, Seeren, and Ersha, respectively.

As the class was communicating with one another and getting to know each other the teacher entered, a tall pure-blooded incubus with blue hair and red eyes. He told us to be silent and sit down while he took attendance. When he went through all the names he introduced himself as Olivier Ostern, our homeroom teacher for this year. After his introduction he talked to us a little about our four beginner classes for this semester: Swordsmanship, PE, Noble Etiquette, and History, which is mainly about the history of the nobilities and clans, past and present

As the teacher finish up with telling us our classes we had thirty minutes after that to chat. I was talking to Yuki when the bell rang for our next class, as we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways to our next class I wondered what would lay ahead of me and what friends I would eventually make. Little did I know I had just stepped into hell.


	19. First Class Nightmare

chapter 18

Previously

As the teacher finish up with telling us our classes, we had thirty minutes after that to chat. I was talking to Yuki when the bell rang for our next class; as we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways to our next class I wondered what would lay ahead of me and what friends I would eventually make. Little did I know I had just stepped into hell.

Light's POV

I walked into my next class, which was swordsmanship. All nobles knew the basics but we were just beginners. During our four main classes, our servants were to stand in the back of the class; in this case, the back of the magic field since we were outside. The girls wore a white kimono and red hakama, white socks and tan sandals with the pink school logo on the collar. The boys had the same uniform except they wore a black hakama as well as a black logo instead of a pink one.

I looked around and was mildly excited for the class since both Yuki and Setz were here. I noticed I was sitting next to one of the purple haired twins- I believe her name was Seere- I was just about to talk to her when the teacher walked in. She introduced herself as Laura. She was a fairly tall skinny ghost with short black hair, pale skin but not as pale as mine. When she looked at me I swear she became ten more shades paler though.

Laura's POV

"Alright children, we're going to practice basic swordplay today. You're going to decide on your own who your sparring partner is but it must be a boy and girl pairing." I heard moaning and groaning, "The reason for this is because when you're older, or rather, when the boys are older they will be taught not to hit or fight girls, same with the girls. But if you run into an enemy who's the opposite gender, you will have to fight them. That is why we're training you now so that you will be able to fight without inhibitions against future enemies. Remember though, this is only training." Reluctantly, the kids started to pair off into partners.

Light's POV

I looked around and found the blue haired girl that was sitting next to Setz in homeroom and approached her to asked if I could team up with her, she said yes. When we were all teamed up we practiced the basics with our wooden swords against our partners while the teacher walks around occasionally correcting the students if they did something wrong. I looked over and saw Yuki that was paired up with Seeren and Setz was paired up with Seere, I felt sorry for him as he looks to be having trouble struggling while fighting with her. I guess he's not proficient enough with the basics yet. I had learned all the basics of swordsmanship during my training with father so I was pretty good with the sword. We were practicing for about half an hour, with me steadily winning against Ersha, my partner, when I got those annoying chills I always get whenever I'm around my *otosama*. Which means he was coming, my otosama, and he was close.

And then suddenly something mysterious happened. For some reason my throat felt uncomfortably hot, I ignored it not wanting to draw attention to myself and hoping it would go away quickly. I pretended that nothing happened and kept practicing with Ersha though with less focus than before.

Tepes POV

I had been called in for a simple meeting with the council. It didn't take that long and when I was about to leave I heard a female's voice, an adult teaching the children something about fighting the opposite gender and to pair up. I have an extra 5 minutes before my next meeting so why not go look? I was escorted to the magic field and what I saw intrigued me: About fifteen young children of all five races and all nobles are practicing sword fighting with wooden swords, boys fighting girls and vice versa.

And then I spotted him. Light was fighting a blue-haired girl, her eyes indicated she was a pureblooded vampire around Light's age; but it looked like he was hesitating with his movements for some reason. I walked up to the teacher and rolled my eyes when I saw her blushing with stars in her eyes when she looked at me. Women. They all reacted the same way whenever I'm near them.

I pointed to Light, "That one is mine, how is he?" She told me he was good, great for a beginner but a few seconds ago it looked like something distracted him. I smiled, "I think this class is over, isn't it?" I saw her look at her watch and gather the children's attention.

Light's POV

When I heard the teacher whistle for attention, we all turned and I saw what I was fearing: my father. If my face could've gotten any paler, it just did. And then I felt it again, my throat got hot, a burning sensation. '_**I swear it felt just like... no no no it can't be!" I panicked, "Light, don't even think that! It only happened once and it was disgusting! It won't happen again**_!' When I came out of my thoughts I heard the teacher tell us to go and I got up to join Setz and Yuki to leave to change our clothing for our history class.

That's when I felt something caught my arm and when I looked up, it was father. He had an unreadable expression on his face. He told the others to leave without me. So it was just me, him, and my servants standing in the back. I said cautiously, "I'm going to be late for history class." That's when I realized the more I stood there the more my throat burned and I started coughing. I looked up and saw a look on father's face that I hadn't seen since I was locked up in that dark dungeon a year ago: that wicked evil smile, and I started shaking in fear.

I started thinking '_**I have to get away. I don't know what he did or what's going on but what I do know is that that evil smile on his face means only one thing: father's planning to do something bad to me. I have to run!' **_I felt his grasp loosen a little and I pulled my arm away quickly and ran in the opposite direction, towards my dorm room. When I was close to the school entrance I hid behind a big sakura tree. I had to rest for a minute to catch my breathe, my throat was killing me but suddenly out of nowhere father pop out in front of me and what he said next made me want to keel over and die right then and there.

Tepes POV

One minute I was holding on to Light's arm and the next the little brat pulled away from me and ran off. I just stood there dumbfounded for a second before I began to chase after him. It had been five minutes when I came to the front entrance of the school. I knew he was here, the scent of his blood was strongest here. I stealthily approached him and said with an evil grin on my face, "So my child, *you want to play cat and mouse? So be it..."

*You want to play cat and mouse? So be it* - Tepes said these exact same words to Florian in 'Larks Conception Pt 1'


	20. Consequences Of Disobedience

Chapter 19

Previously

It had been five minutes when I came to the front entrance of the school. I knew he was here, the scent of his blood was strongest here. I stealthily approached him and said with an evil grin on my face, "So my child, *you want to play cat and mouse? So be it..."

Light's POV

I looked up slowly. I could tell by the look on father's face that he was angry. His eyes were glowing crimson red and those markings which I could not control had appeared on their own accord.

'There it is again, that look-the same look as in the dungeon a year ago. I have to get away before it's too late.' I thought as I made a mad dash to the dorm entrance and locked the door behind me. I looked around the room and seeing no one I hid in the giant closet behind the blankets, probably not the most hidden place but there were no other place to hide. Remembering my mother's past and my father's words about being sensed by fear I calmed my heart and thought of my friends and the fun we had and the fear slowly slipped away. I waited.

Tepes POV

I followed the scent to the boys dorm where it stopped. Strangely I smelled no fear here and heard no rushed heartbeat. Realization hit me as I smiled. "Very clever Light. Remembered what happened to your mother did you? So you steadied your heartbeat and got rid of your fear? You know that would of worked on your mother had she thought of it. Unfortunately, you're forgetting that even if you have your mother's blood I still helped create you, which means-" I swiftly walked towards the closet, opened it and moved the blanket and found Light hidden underneath. I grabbed his tiny wrist and pulled him out of the closet "-that I can find you whenever I want. No matter how much you hide."

Light's POV

When father pulled me out of the closet, fear did kick in. I started to struggle, trying to get out of his tight grip but the icy glare he gave me froze me in fear. He let go of my wrist and I fell to my knees. I saw him turn towards the long sofa. I presumed I didn't have enough time, whatever he was planning was bad. I had to get out and the door was only a few feet away. The pressure suddenly lift off of me and I could move again. I knew it was stupid and hopeless but I had to try so I made a dash for the door. I was so close, I reached for the door handle right when I felt something grab the back of my shirt and pull me back. I landed hard on the floor.

I tried to get up but I felt a force over me that held me down. I looked up and saw father still standing by the door and the look he had on his face could freeze hell itself. That terrifying smile remained as he walked over. 'What *chikara* I need to get out of here but I can't move my body.' Again I could feel my throat getting hot and not only that, my entire body started to get hot and I felt like I hadn't had a drink of liquid in days but I knew that was impossible. I had just had milk this morning. The next time I looked up, my father was sitting in one of the rocking chairs.

Tepes POV

Sitting in the chair I looked down at Light who showed nothing but fear in his eyes. I removed my power over him and what came next was no surprise to me. Light dashed to the door once again. It was locked but still he insisted on trying to open it until fatigue and thirst started to kick in and he turned towards me. "You seem to have the look of what's happening, but I also think you know what's happening. Didn't I tell you a year ago in the dungeon that the blood I made you drink was your punishment?"

Horror covered Light's face as he asked if he was going to drink more. I smiled, "No." and leaned back in the chair. "I'm not going to do anything. You're going to have to come to me and drink it yourself."

Light's POV

My father's words at first confused me 'What did he mean I'll drink it myself? Is he crazy? I would never do that.' I thought. But as time passed I began to pant and have difficulty breathing and when the thirst got too much my father's words came back to me and I turned to face him again and smiled smugly, "Y-you said I-I have to drink blood to get out of this mess. Well who said it would be your blood?" I then bit down on my own arm and drank the blood but to my surprise it tasted disgusting. I choked on it and turned to faced my father. Enraged, my tribal marks appearing and I yelled, "What is this!"

Tepes POV

I was surprised when Light bit down on his own arm to drink his own blood but not so much when he choked up on it. I already knew he had human blood in his body and not surprised at the tantrum he was throwing. Amused, I said, "That blood inside you is the blood your mother gave you so obviously it won't get rid of your thirst, only my blood can. So what will you do?" It did not annoy me when Light just continue to pant and said no defiantly. It was quite amusing to watch.

I once again broke the skin of my arm with my fangs and watched the blood slowly come out. I looked up at Light who was shaking and leaned further back into the chair. "What's wrong Light? Are you not thirsty?" I asked mockingly.

Light's POV

At this point I was starving with hunger and it was clouding my mind. I began to crawl over to father, too weak to stand. I knew I had to drink before the wound closed. When I got in front of my father I hardly had any strength left and I shakingly put my hands on his knees to steady myself and pulled myself up with the strength I had left and grabbed for his wrist but he moved it away and I collapsed on his lap. His next words sent chills down my spine.

Tepes POV

I looked down at Light, he was shaking and panting. I knew the hunger had kicked in long ago but I wanted to see him squirm a little more as punishment for running away. I said, "Has my little kitten finally given up? Where are your fangs and claws you were fighting with so hard a few minutes ago?" I saw Light try to get up but fail. He managed to raise his head and hand up and I heard a whine come out of his throat.

An evil grin came over my face as I thought, 'That's right Light. The more you disobey me the more I will punish you, punish you like this and make you submit to my will over and over to my will like I did to your mother- heh I'll make you submit to my will even if you do nothing wrong.' I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards mine and let a few drops of my blood drop in his mouth this time when his shaking hand went around my wrist I didn't move it and let him sink his little fangs in the two holes I opened and let him drink.

Light's POV

After father said those words I got chills after remembering that he did the same thing to mother. I tried to get up but failed and did somthing pathetic, I whined out of want and need. I then felt father grab my chin and turn my face towards his and a few drops of his blood fell in my mouth. I was surprised when I once again shakingly tried to grab father's wrist and he let me and I latched on and drank all I could. I felt ashamed to admit it tasted so good. I couldn't stop untill I couldn't drink any more and let go.

I could feel father's power flowing in me. I felt pain on my head and was suddenly looking father in the eyes. He had grabbed some of my hair and pulled my head back, his eyes were crimsion red and he did not look happy.

Tepes POV

When Light was finished drinking I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "Light, listen to me carefully as I'm only going to explain this to you once. I will come to you whenever I feel like it and you will drink my blood. If you ever try to run away again, well, lets just say it will be fun for me and hell for you." I let go of his hair and he fell limply to the floor at my feet. As I got up to walk to the door I felt somthing tug my pant leg.

Light POV

I saw father walk toward the door and I reached out and grabbed his leg and he stopped and turned. I was scared but I gathered enough courage to say the next few words, "Father, you said by drinking *Vishnu's* blood I would change my blood and appearance so why make me drink your blood?" He just looked at me and said in a condecending tone because he could and walked out.

I got up and changed for my next class and thought 'I must do something in order to get out of this horrid mess. If my blood won't work because I still have human blood then maybe a pureblood vampire's blood will.' I smiled, getting a great idea I ran out the boys dorm to the next class thinking how to put the plan in motion.

*Vishnu* - Vampire god

Beta Reader April Huang


	21. Clever Scheme

Chapter 20

Previously:

I got up and changed for my next class and thought, _**'I must do something in order to get out of this horrid mess. If my blood won't work because I still have human blood then maybe a pureblooded vampire's blood will.**_' I smiled, getting a great idea as I ran out the boys dorm to the next class thinking of how to put the plan in motion.

Light's POV

After putting my normal school uniform on I went to begin my Noble Etiquette class. I walked in and saw Setz. After signaling my servants to stand in the back with the other servants I walked over to Setz and told him to meet me by the *Sakura tree when the class was over. We sat down and waited for the teacher who walked in right after we sat down. He was a tall handsome ghost with aqua blue hair and red eyes. The moment I saw him I facepalmed my head to the table _**'You've got to be kidding me. Hakadoshi? As if forcing me to drink his blood wasn't bad enough, he has to send clan members to spy on me!?' **_

Hakadoshi's POV

"Ok class, today we will be learning formal and informal speech and how to talk to different classes of individuals. Everyone get in a group of two; one person in each group will be the Superior, the other Inferior." When the students all got in groups I gave them each different conversations to say to each other. This when on for an hour. When the bell rang I felt a set of fiery eyes on me and turned around and saw Light with his two servants behind him. "Ah, Young Master Light. What can I do for you?"

Light's POV

Finally the bell rang. I told Setz to go ahead and wait for me at the Sakura tree as planned and I'd be there in a few minutes. Fully intended on confronting him, I walked over to Hakadoshi. After respectfully greeting me I finally snapped, the tribal marks appearing, "Don't give me that! Father sent you to spy on me didn't he? Hakadoshi, what does he want?"

Hakadoshi calmly responded, "Please calm down Young Master and remember that we're in school. Lord Tepes only wanted to make sure that you were fine." I knew it was a lie but I couldn't do anything about it now. After calming down slightly I stormed out the classroom and left to head out to the Sakura tree to meet Setz and put my plan into motion. I could sense multiple people watching me, maybe four or five. It was truly annoying.

I found Setz sitting by the Sakura tree and sat down next to him. I said, "Alright, listen. What I'm about to tell you might be hard to comprehend. You know I'm from the Resolute Clan right? And my father like yours is the clan leader. I don't know why but a year ago I did something reckless and as punishment, he locked me in a dark dungeon for a week and made me drink his blood. Ever since then, every week my throat gets hot and it seems only his blood can satisfy me. He said I have to drink his blood whenever he wants me to and I plan to put a stop to it. Please let me try to drink your blood to fill up a little so I don't have to drink his." Setz sat with a surprised expression on his face as I finish talking.

Setz's POV

I listened to Light's story, it surprised me. I never knew something like this could happen, the Resolute Clan was very secretive. Nothing was known about them except that their leader was one of the founders who helped create the world and guided the first generation vampires. His request was strange but it's not like I have anything to lose, except a few pints of blood that can be easily replenished. I sighed, "Alright we'll try it but not here. Let's go to the bathroom, after all this is all I can do for you in secret. We cannot interfere in other clan's matters even if we want to. C'mon."

I walked towards the bathroom with Light following closely behind me, oblivious to the fact that one of Light's father's werewolf spy was listening to the whole conversation and left to report the whole thing to his leader.

Light's POV

When we got into the bathroom I asked Setz to let me drink from his arm and told him it wouldn't hurt since we have small fangs as we're still kids and he agreed. When I tasted his blood, different emotions entered my head and I was relieved to find that his blood did not taste like mine and satisfied the thirst a bit. But I was also irritated because it did not taste like my father's which meant it would not completely take away the thirst for good. That also scared me because I knew I would have to drink his blood again, I was becoming more and more dependent on his blood. I would have to make sure to drink Setz's blood beforehand when I do.

Little did I know this idea would be the worst thing I ever thought of and when my father inevitably found out, my punishment would be worse than the previous one a year ago. When I was done I wiped my mouth and smiled, "I'm fine now. Thank you, I needed that. We should go to History class before we're late." We headed to our next class together.

Tepes POV

I was in the clan library reading when Shinoa, a female werewolf I sent to spy on Light, came in and respectfully bowed before me. I put down my book and gave her a look, acknowledging her. "Lord Tepes, I was watching Young Master like you asked and... well, he was talking to his new friend that he made named Setz and they were talking about you. They were also talking about drinking blood and he said if he could drink the boy's blood. I don't understa-" "ENOUGH! You're not supposed to understand Shinoa. Let the rest of the clan know, I'm going out for a bit to retrieve my son. He needs to be taught another lesson.

I saw her bow and I walked out the door and headed out of the mansion into an awaiting carriage and told the driver to head to Asxew, a plan formulating in my head.

Light POV

I was practically asleep the whole time during the last class, it was just to mind-numbingly boring. The last bell rang and I perked up and I thought finally time for dinner. I ran out and waited for Setz and Yuki who joined me and we entered the dinning the hall. As we were the heirs to the five noble clans, we sat down in a private section reserved just for us and were promptly waited on by servants. I sighed and ordered the special fish and chips. My friends followed and ordered the same with water. We ordered the basic mac and cheese for our servants who were able to sit at the far end of the table. We talked about the different classes as we waited for our food.

When the food came out we immediately started digging in. Everyone was engaged in a conversation as I told Yukie quietly about my father. He listened with a shocked look on his face and afterwards he said nothing. When we were done we headed to the boys dorm and we got cleaned up and ready for bed.

Little did Light know his father knew everthing that he did and was already on his way, preparing a punishment far more severe than forcing him to drink his blood..

*sakura* Cherry Blossom*

By Vlad Chepesh


	22. Second Punishment Pt 1

Chapter 21

Previously

Little did Light know his father knew everything that he did and was already on his way, preparing a punishment far more severe than forcing him to drink his blood..

Light's POV

I had just finished up a free period with my friends Setz, Yuki and Kurosawa, a noble werewolf I had met earlier that day. We were headed up the stairs to enter the dining hall for lunch with our servants walking behind us when I got that terrifying shiver that I always automatically knew what that meant. 'I only get this feeling when father is nearby but why would he be coming here?' I was about to open the door when an explosion occurred. My friends and I along with all the other children ran outside and we saw five known individuals standing there, two vampires and three werewolves. Before anyone could do anything, a bright light was cast around us. The next thing I remember was darkness surrounding me. When I awoke I saw silver bars and I notice I wasn't alone. There were five of us-the five children from the five noble clans- and we were locked in a cage on one side of an empty room and the five kidnappers that caught us on the other. The head vampire told us not to worry and if our parents paid the ransom then we would go free. I noticed my throat started to burn and I got the chills. Knowing father was nearby I sat in a fetal position and waited.

Tepes POV

I had gone to the school and heard that five children had been kidnapped with Light being one of them. I did not wait for a plan, I ordered Hakadoshi to track Light's scent and headed in his direction. When we came to our destination, an abandoned warehouse far out from the school, I used a fire bomb to create a hole in the wall and entered. I saw the children in a cage, Light being one of them. I ordered Hakadoshi to release them while my two other guards confronted the enemies. They had taken out four of the five captors in seconds. I sniffed the air and smelled Light's blood and turned around and saw the last captor, a vampire, holding Light tightly with his back against him one hand around his throat and the other had his claws across his face as he slit his cheek a little. He said not to move or he would rip his heart out. I moved faster than he could see and in a blink of an eye I ripped out his still beating heart. I looked down and saw Light on the ground shaking, I used a fire spell to disintegrate the heart and picked Light up by the arm.

Lght's POV

I was shaking uncontrollably on the ground when father lifted me up by the arm. I didn't know why he came but I knew that in order to get away I needed to be obedient like my friends are until we got back to school. I walked behind him with my head lowered. When we got back to school we were told to go to the nurses office to get a quick exam. By this time my throat got worse. I had put my shirt back on and walk out the door when I noticed father was standing there.

"F-father! W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. I tried not to show any fear but I had a feeling what was going in. And he didn't have that sadistic playful look he usually puts on, instead, he had a very angry look.

Tepes POV

I walked over to Light and looked him in the eyes "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about that little stunt you pulled?" I forcefully grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to look me in the eyes. "The only blood you will drink is mine so I'm going to return to the clan with you and spend a week retraining you in obedience. Whether you like it or not, you will learn to obey me." Light started to dash towards the door in a futile attempt to get away from me. I used my dark aura to freeze him in place and walked up to him. I smiled. "Don't worry kitten, I'll play with you lots when we get back home- though, the games I play won't be any fun for you."

I took him by the wrist and began walking to the front of the school. When we were halfway to the front gate where the carriage awaited us I saw Navarus standing next to it. I greeted him and he asked what I was doing. I told him I was taking my child home for a week for some training. A wicked smile started forming on my face and I told him not to worry. The work he missed at school he would do at home during the week. He smiled and stepped aside and said the work would be sent later. I walked to the carriage and told Light to get in.

Light's POV

I got into the carriage and looked at my shoes swinging beneath me. While the carriage descended, all the noise around me disappeared and all I could do was think what was going to happen to me and how to escape or even if. The next thing I knew the carriage had stopped and my throat was on fire but I had to endure. I couldn't show it.

I got out after father but when I was out he grabbed my wrist and we entered the mansion and went into the large meeting room where all the clan members were waiting, including the children.

Father walked up a couple of stairs and sat in his gold and red throne-like chair while I was forced to kneel in front of the stairs.

Tepes POV

As I sat in my chair I looked at Light kneeling before me. A scene like that would've made me happy if wasn't against his will. I looked up and address my clan, "I bet you're all wondering why Light has return when it hasn't even been half a year. All you need to know is that he'll only be here for a week and then be returning to school." When a young zombie asked what he was doing here I told her he did something that deserved punishment and told them they were dismissed.

They all left in groups, mumbling amongst themselves about the abrupt meeting. When they were all gone I got up and walked down to Light who was now looking at the ground. I once again grab him by the wrist and lead him to the dungeon and shackled his ankles. He backed as close to the wall as he could and dropped to the ground. I walked up to him and and got to eye level and said with a wicked smile on my face, "Shall we start the first game?"

By: _**Chepesh21**_

Beta Reader: _**April Huang**_

Please Comment!


	23. Second Punishment Pt 2

Chapter 22

Previously:

Light was now looking at the ground. I once again grab him by the wrist and lead him to the dungeon and shackled his ankles. He backed as close to the wall as he could and dropped to the ground. I walked up to him and kneel to eye level and ask with a wicked smile on my face, "Shall we start the first game?"

Lights POV

Those chilling words of father's made me shudder, I knew he wanted obedience and was severely angry for drinking from Setz's blood, or anyone other than him for that matter. Even though he had a calm smile on his face I knew he was angry. That made it ten times scarier because I knew he was going to break me until I was begging for his forgiveness and he knew the one thing I inherited from him aside from the looks was pride. Meaning it would take a lot to break me, or maybe not. I was only six, he would probably torture me enough to break me. I knew I had to be strong no matter what he was planning for me. 'I was not going to beg for mercy- I have to stay strong.'

Tepes POV

I walked over to Light even though he had a defiant look in his eye. I smirked in amusement, I'll wipe that off his face soon enough. I bent down, "Now lets get started." I took my hand and put it on his face while he flinched and I scratched his left cheek with my sharp nails down his chin, blood streaming down his face. I took out a small pill and made sure it went down his throat before I went to the door, "I'm going to leave you for now. Have a nice nap." I walked out to do some unfinished work with a evil smile on my face knowing what effects the pill will cause

Lights POV

I watched father walk out the door, closing it behind him. Confused and unusually tired, I slowly drifted off to sleep. When I awoke next I was in the home I was born in. Shaking my head to clear the lingering drowsiness I looked around and noticed that I was in my mother's old room. 'That's impossible, I must be in a dream. But why would I dream about something like this?' She was lying on her back in bed with father on top of her forcefully removing her clothes and she was clearly struggling. I tried to run up to stop him but I couldn't move, as if some invisible force was rooting me in place. I tried screaming and yelling but no sound came out of my mouth. I could do nothing but watch as he took her over and over while she could do nothing but take his assault until she finally passed out. I could feel hot tears trail down my face as I continue to watch, unable to move away from the scene. Even as she's passed out he still continued to impregnated her until he was exhausted, finally stopping. He got up, cleaned, and left.

The next thing I knew I was back in the black dungeon, uncontrollably shaking. I immediately threw up all my stomach content and began to heave,'Oh my god what the hell did I just see?! Was that a nightmare? That couldn't be real, it can't be!' I sat there rocking back and forth thinking about that awful disturbing nightmare.

'How long have I been in here?" I wandered. I knew it was a while because I was really hungry and tired. I fell on my side and drifted off to sleep. I didn't know what time it was when I woke up, all I know is that I was dirty and still starving. I know I had to have been in this dark hell of a dungeon for at least a week. I had that same nightmare over and over again every time I fell asleep and I couldn't do anything to save her. After what seem like the fifth time watching I gave up. I was too exhausted from the dream and abruptly woke up, still chained to the wall by my ankles lying on my side shivering from the cold.

When I heard the door open I didn't have to look up to know who it was. I just continued to lay there hoping he would just go away and this hellish game would be over. But I knew it wasn't going to come true when I heard a chair scraping along the floors and stop in the middle of the room.

Tepes POV

As I sat down I knew Light was awake; his heart-rate had rose and his stomach was growling. No doubt he was hungry, it had been 3 days since he last had food and because he's half vampire, he can't die from hunger, unless it was a shortage of blood so it was a perfect punishment for him, letting him starve but unable to end it. This method wouldn't have worked on any other vampires since they don't physically need food, but because he's part human he has to consume some food substances so as to appease the natural human instinct to eat. But today, I was finally going to feed him. "Light, are you hungry? Do you want some food? You haven't eaten in three day so you must be really hungry now aren't you?" I snapped my fingers and the door opened. A young male werewolf entered with a tray of food and handed it to me before leaving. It consisted of chopped up grilled chicken, a side of baked carrots, and some chocolate chip cookies.

Light turned around and crawled towards the food. I set it on the floor and watched him hungrily devour it. When he was finished I could tell he was thirsty, I had added a lot of salt in the ingredients knowing full well that salt makes the body crave liquids. I then asked Light if he was thirsty and if he was to kneel in fron of me whitch he did.

Lights POV

After I finished eating I noticed my thirst had suddenly increased father must have put somthing in my food. No wonder my food tasted salty, I didn't notice it when I devoured the food, too hazy from the hunger. Coming out of my thoughts, I heard father ask me if I wanted a drink. I normally would have refused vehemently, but going days without drinking anything has left me in extreme dehydration, the salty food tripled that feeling, making it beyond bearable now. I have no choice, I have to drink his blood the only thing that father would allow me to drink. I kneeled in front of him where his arm was. I started trembling and hesitated for a moment, having a feeling were this was going but my body couldn't take it anymore. He raised his arm above my head which was now dripping with blood and I knew what I had to do. I reached up to grab hold of it and just when I was about to take a bite, he yanked his arm away at the last moment, making me lose my balance and stumble face first on the ground.

Tepes POV

Just as Light was about to suck my blood, I yanked my arm away and stood up, making him face plant to the ground. I walked to the door and looked over at Light who was trembaling on the groung mumbiling how he was so thirsty and he need a drink. I just smiled "this is your punishment for thinking you could actualy go behind my back like that and think I wouldn't know two more days to contimplate on what you did and learn only my blood can and will sastain you." and I left him to think on that closing the door.

I walked to the door and looked over at Light who was trembling on the ground, mumbling about his unbearable thirst and how badly he need a drink. I just smiled at the scene, "This is part of your punishment for thinking you could actually go behind my back like that and think I wouldn't know. I'll give you two more days to contemplate on what you did and learn that only my blood can sustain you." I left him to think on that, closing the door behind me.

Light's POV

When father walked out the door I curled up in a fetal position and rocked back and forth, almost on the verge of passing out because of dehydration and thought to myself "_**What do I do**_?" as my vision slowly turn to darkness


	24. Discipline Training

Discipline Training

Light's Pov

Father tortured me for two days straight. He blindfolded me and and let his blood drip slowly in front of me. I was left blind and starving in the dark for a few hours but it felt like days. I was lying on my side with my back to the door when I heard said door open. I turned around; my eyes were bright crimson red. I was starving beyond belief and when I saw my father I lept towards him but ended up falling forward, forgetting the shackles on my ankles. I shakily looked up at him hating that arrogent sadistic smile currently present on his face. He started dragging the chair towards the middle of the room and sat down.

Tepes Pov

I sat in the middle of the room looking at Light; he was quite pale and his whole body was shaking. His eyes were a bright crimson red from the dark and hunger. I asked him once again if he wanted food to which he answered by crawling over and I let him drink- being deprived of food for a couple of days made him very compliant. I let him drink 'til I knew it satisfied his thirst but did not completely fill him and yank away my wrist away.

Discipline Training

Light's Pov

I was drinking father's blood and the hunger was dissipating but right before I was about to completely fill up my stomach his wrist was yanked away. I looked up and he called in two succubus maids to get me cleaned up. My thirst had been sustained but not completely fulfilled. As I was dragged away I was wonder what is going on. After I was cleaned up I was only put in a white plain dress that went past my knees and I wore no shoes, confused I followed them down to the 'thrown room' knowing the routine I bowed.

I flinched when I felt hands on my back gently pinching me on my knees, keeping my eyes on the floor I thought 'What's going on? This has never happened before.'

Tepes Pov

I looked down at Light disappointed at what I saw but excited at what I was going to do for the next four day. "Light, you are here because you disgraced me and disgraced the clan. You don't deserve the clothes of a noble hence the peasant clothes. But don't worry. Our clan is a merciful one. I will train you how to behave in the next few days."

I dismissed everyone to leave. When we were left completely alone I looked down at Light who was in the same position, waiting. "Now, time for your training."

To be continued...


End file.
